Are We All We Are
by MumfordAndSonsBitches
Summary: Kurt Hummel was both proudly gay and a huge nerd, with a lisp and all. He was also bullied. Every. Single. Day. The only thing keeping him going was at the end of the day where he could shelter in his father's protective arms and think back to a time where life wasn't so harsh and cruel towards him. But soon, that won't be enough. Nerd!Kurt, Badboy!Blaine, PapaBear!Burt.
1. Chapter 1 - I Take Your Hand

Okay well, first off, all the chapters are gonna involve Mumford & Sons in one way or another. Whether it's just the title or there is actual lyrics in the story itself.

I'm sorry if that bothers you but I'm addicted to Mumford & Sons, they deserve so much more publicity that what they already have in my opinion.

Oh, and Kurt will be speaking with a lisp so, sorry in advance if it's difficult to read.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Take Your Hand

It all started when Kurt was four years old. That's when he knew he was different. He didn't want to play in the mud or chase girls or anything of the sort. He wanted to play dress up and host tea parties with the other girls.

That was also the age when the hate from the rest of the world climbed into Kurt's life.

It was an average Tuesday at the Hummel household. Kurt's parents, Burt and Elizabeth, were out working and Kurt was at school. Burt owned a garage down the street and Elizabeth was a nurse at the children's hospital across town. Burt had just dropped Kurt off at the front gate of his school, kissed him goodbye and then drove off.

Kurt adjusted his pink bow tie and walked into the school grounds. Kurt was dressed in a bright yellow shirt that had been tucked in to his black dress pants. Attached to the pants were the clips of Kurt's purple suspenders and to top it off, he wore is stylish black rimmed glasses that magnified his big, innocent blue eyes and they sat perfectly on top of his button nose, of which he inherited from his father.

Kurt was walking into the classroom when he heard someone clawing after him.

"Hey Hummel? Why'da hafta wear all those faggy clothes. They look like something my Grandpa would wear." Dave Karofsky shouted.

Dave, David, Karofsky was a little older than Kurt but a hell of a lot bigger. He could quite possibly squish Kurt with his fingers. He always made Kurt feel bad about himself, and didn't fail this time.

Kurt looked at his clothes and started to tear up.

'Mommy and Daddy said they liked it.' Kurt thought. 'Did they lie to me?'

"Hey! Don't use that kind of language, young man!"

Kurt turned to see a man in his early 20's scolding the other boy. He was tall and black shaggy hair. His skin was pale, except around the neck where it was red. He had kind, green eyes that were framed by his black rimmed glasses, which Kurt always loved because they were just like his. The man was dressed in a simple blue shirt and dark blue jeans with green Converse sneakers.

"Sorry, Mr. Perry." Karosfky whispered and then ran off.

Mr. Perry sighed then moved towards Kurt. He reached out and rubbed his back.

"You okay, Kurt?" He asked, his green eyes were sympathetic and comforting.

"Yes." Kurt wiped away the tears that had somehow fallen from his eyes then smiled at the teacher.

Mr. Perry was, by far, Kurt's favorite teacher. He was funny and was one of the few teachers that genuinely cared for him. His smile was warm and infectious. He could also sing, which Kurt loved to do, even if his voice wasn't as good as his Mommy's, it was still nice.

"You sure?" Mr. Perry said, unsure.

Kurt nodded and smiled at him.

"Yep! I pwomise."

"Well then," Mr. Perry stood up and held out his hand for Kurt smile ping widely. "I think it's time for class."

Kurt squeaked in delight and grabbed the man's hand as he was lead to his classroom without any interruption this time.

During interval, Kurt was playing with his friend, Mercedes, when Karofsky came by and pushed Kurt over. Kurt fell and landed on his arm painfully. Then busted into tears.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Mercedes demanded, rubbing Kurt's back in a soothing manner as he whimpered in pain.

"'Cause he's a fag, that's why!" Karofsky laughed then walked off.

"Oww! It hurts!" Kurt whined.

Just then, Mr. Perry had moved his way through the crowd that had suddenly surrounded the pair.

"Move! Move!" Mr. Perry squeezed pass all the children and dropped to his knees, looking at Kurt's arm which was purple and swollen.

"Oh jeez, no, no, no." Mr. Perry muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Yes? Hello? Yes, yes, um, I need an ambulance..." Mr. Perry talked me to the phone but Kurt dazed off, the pain I his arm was becoming too much and it was beginning to spread to his other arm.

A few moments later, Kurt found himself riding in an ambulance with Mr. Perry next to him, talking frantically into the phone again.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel?... Yes, it's Marcus... Ahh not quite... yes I'm with him right now... I'm sorry, he can't -... I know, sir... please just -... I'll see you there." Mr. Perry sighed and closed his phone.

_'Marcus... that's his name... so pretty... just like him...' _Kurt thought before passing out.

When he woke up, Kurt felt the urge to scratch his right arm but couldn't because a huge white cast was covering it. Kurt stared at it and screamed.

"Shh, Shh, it fine, baby, just relax." A soothing voice said towards his left.

"D-Daddy?" Kurt said, his voice scratchy and soft.

"Yeah honey it's me." Kurt felt Burt's fingers comb through his hair.

"Mommy?"

"She'll be here in a little bit, but hey! There's someone who wants to see you." Burt smiled at the door where Mr. Perry came rushing through.

"Kurt! Thank god," He moved to Kurt's other side and rested his head on Kurt's. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm sorry about how I acted over the phone." Burt said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I know how protective you are over this little one." He ruffled Kurt's hair ignoring Kurt's protests.

They all chuckled.

Soon Elizabeth shot through the doors.

"Kurt! Oh Kurt, my sweet baby!" She sobbed into Burst shoulder.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Honest." Kurt said , smiling at her.

"I know baby, I was just worried that's all," She turned to face Mr. Perry. "Thank you Marcus. I can't think of any way to repay you."

"It fine." He waved the stood up. "I think it's about time I leave."

"Wha - No! Pwease don't go." Kurt pleaded, his big, blue, watery eyes boring up into his teachers eyes.

"Okay!" Mr. Perry said with a huge smile. "I didn't want to leave anyway!" As he sat back down next to Kurt.

The next few hours were completely fuzzy for Kurt but soon, he was able to go home. But not with Mr. Perry.

"Don't worry little man, I'll see you very soon." He flashed Kurt a smile before walking away from Burt's car.

As Kurt got buckled up, he started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's this about, aye?" His dad said, wiping away one of his tears.

"C-Can you h-hold me, pwease?" Tears shining in his eyes and rolling down his cheek, how could Burt say no.

The rode back was very long and quiet. Kurt was perched on his father's lap and his mother was staring out at the road, her eyes hard and flaming with fire. Burt noticed it but luckily, Kurt was fast asleep.

"Liz –" Burt tried.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Her tone left no room for argument, so Burt left it alone. For now.

Once they were home, Burt tucked a Kurt in then headed down stairs to see his wife pacing.

"Liz, calm down."

"No Burt! I can't calm down! Someone hurt Kurt! Our baby!" Elizabeth shouted.

"But he's fine, Marcus found him and –" Burt tried again.

"Yes but what happens if Marcus didn't find him? What if Kurt got seriously hurt and Marcus was too late? Or worse, he was never found! Burt, this is a wake-up call! This is the start of Kurt's life! He's going to have to live through all this hate and I feel so selfish be-because I'm the one that wanted him here and – and – and –" She broke off into hysterical sobs.

Burt instantly wrapped his arms around his wife's shaking body.

"Shh, shh, you weren't the only one that wanted him here, okay? And stop thinking about what could've happened. Marcus did find him. He's perfectly fine and sleeping upstairs, okay love?" Burt said, brushing his lips over Elizabeth's. "It will get better."

It didn't.

The following week Kurt was back at school with a purple cast covering his right arm and a sad look on his face. He'd just found out that Karofsky wasn't getting any punishment for what he'd done. He remembered that day, very, very, clearly.

_I was in the living room watching TV and playing with his power rangers when there was a knock on the front door. Daddy walked towards it and opened it. To my delight, it was Mr. Perry._

_"Hey Marcus," Daddy shook Mr. Perry's hand and led him inside._

_"Hey little man!" Mr. Perry said as I rushed over to him. He gave me a big hug, minding my injured arm. It felt the same way when Daddy hugged me. Soft, warm, nice._

_He let go of me and then sat down next to my toys._

_"Watcha doin'?" He asked._

_"Pwaying wif my power wangers." I said picking up the pink one. It was always my favorite _

_"Oh cool! Can I play! Please?" His soft, warm, green eyes pouting at me. As if I could ever resist him._

_"Sure!" _

_We played a bit. Mr. Perry was playing with the blue and green one while I was controlling the pink. _

_Soon after, Daddy came with two glasses of coffee. One for him. One for Mr. Perry. I don't like coffee, it's yucky._

_"Cheers, Burt." Mr. Perry thanked before drinking but the quickly spat it back into the cup. "Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" _

_"Well, what did you expect, you idiot." Daddy chuckled as he blew on his drink before sipping. _

_"Shush, I'm not the smartest, you know that."_

_"Anyway, what brings you here, not that I mind, but..." Daddy trailed off._

_"Yeah, Umm..." Mr. Perry looked nervous and place sped his drink of the coffee table. "I talked to the school board and I found out that..." _

_"Yes?" Daddy said, looking into his eyes._

_Mr. Perry looked really uncomfortable and looked as if he was gonna cry. Or throw a fit. Or both._

_"I found out what happened to Kurt and who did it –" _

_"Who the hell did it?" Daddy roared. I've never seen him this angry and I started to cry._

_"Oh, no, no, baby. Please don't cry. Please don't cry." Daddy picked me up and placed me in his lap and rocked me back and forth._

_"M'fine, Daddy." My voice was slightly muffled as my face was pressed into Daddy's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby boy." Daddy continued rocking me as he kept talking to Mr. Perry._

_"So, who did it?" Daddy asked, softer than before but there was still anger in his tone._

_"A kid named David Karofsky, " I whimpered at the sound of his name._

_"You know him, Kurt?" Mr. Perry asked, his voice was comforting and calm._

_I nodded into Daddy's shirt._

_"How?" He pressed, his tone still gentle._

_"He pushes me wound and stuff." I sniffed._

_"He what?" Daddy said in his big voice again. I shrunk back into his body and tried to hide my whimper._

_"Shit, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." That was the first time I'd heard Daddy swear. I didn't like it._

_"Anyway, I talked to the school board and they said that they couldn't do anything about it." Mr. Perry said, clenching his fists._

_I felt Daddy tense._

_"Kurt, baby, can you go to your room for a minute?" Daddy asked me gently._

_My eyes filled with tears. "W-Why? I haven't been a bad boy. Why do I hafta go?" I whined, tears slipping down my face._

_"Just please, baby?" Daddy begged. This was another thing I'd never seen him do. I don't like this either._

_"Why?" I whined even louder._

_"Because, baby, we adults need to talk and I do t want you to hear this. Please." He whispered. His forehead was pressed into mine and I stared into his eyes._

_"Okay." I whispered ask ran off into my room._

_I sat in my room and listened to Daddy's voice shout and Mr. Perry's voice trying to calm him down. _

_I started to cry. 'It was all because of me. If only I wasn't a fag, whatever that was, none of this would be happening.'_

_I wondered over to my crafting table and started making a card for Daddy. 'Yes, this is perfect!' _

_30 minutes later, I heard the door slam close and Daddy's footsteps coming closer. _

_"Hey, kid. You alright?" He walked over to me and sat me down on his lap._

_"Has Mr. Pewrry gone?" I asked._

_Daddy nodded and stroked my hair._

_"But he did ask me to tell you bye." _

_"M'Kay." I started drifting asleep until I remembered the card. "Oh! Daddy! I made you somefing!"_

_"Lemme see!" I kept out of Daddy's arms and ran over to get the card I made._

_It was covered in pink and green glitter but the words 'Sorry Daddy' were clearly visible along with a of Daddy, Mommy and me, I was in the middle. I handed it to him and his smiled._

_"Wait." His smile dropped a bit. "Why does it say 'Sorry Daddy' on it?"_

_"'Cause, if I hadn't of been a fag, none of this woulda happened." I shrugged._

_Daddy looked at me and tensed. Just like before._

_"Where did you learn that word?" He asked softly._

_"What won?" I tilted my head and looked at him. "Oh! Fag?"_

_"Yes." Daddy said through his clenched teeth._

_"Kawofsky told me I was won. What does it mean, Daddy?"_

_"Kurt, I want you to listen carefully to me, okay?" I nodded. "Kurt, I don't want you to ever ay that word again. It's a very men word and is insulting to man people. If I hear that word come out of your mouth again, I'll be washing your mouth out with soap." His eyes were deadly serious and were looking straight into my eyes. "Got it?"_

_I nodded quickly._

_"C'mere." He held out his arms and I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around him._

_"Now," Daddy whispered into my hair. "As for the Karofsky thing just remember that he's wrong, okay? You are a star, you'll shine bigger and brigiter than all the other stars out there 'Kay?" _

_I nodded into his shirt and drifted off to sleep._

Kurt was shaken from thoughts when Mercedes came and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, boo. He shouldn't have done that to you." She squeezed him tight and walked with him to class.

"Hey, do we have music wif Mr. Pewrry today?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Umm, I think so."

The pair kept talking up until the bell. They sat down and waited for the roll to be called. Once that was over, Mr. Perry popped into the class with a guitar I his left hand.

"Hey class! Let's get musical!" He pumped his hand in the air and smiled widely.

_'His eyes crinkle when he smiles really big, I like it.' _Kurt thought.

The class played games and sang along with Mr. Perry. Kurt was having the time of his live. But you know what they say, good things must come to an end.

At the end of the day there was an unexpected assembly.

Kurt and Mercedes sat together, wondering what was this all about.

"Good afternoon, school." Mrs. Welsh, the principal, greeted.

A chorus of _'good afternoon, Mrs. Welsh'_ echoed throughout the hall.

"I have gathered you all here so we can say a formal goodbye to one of our best teachers who will be leaving us to go teach in New Zealand. Mr. Marcus Perry, would you please come up."

Kurt sat there in shock as Mr. Perry walked up to the stage.

"On behalf of the school, I'd like to wish you all the best for the future and go wherever the world may take you." She shook Mr. Perry's hand and the whole school exploded into applause.

After the assembly, Kurt found himself outside waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but it was something.

"Hey little man." Kurt turned around and saw Mr. Perry standing there with tears in his eyes.

Kurt ran and jumped into his arms. They held each other for a moment before Kurt broke down into tears.

"Shh, shh, it does gonna be okay, shh, shh." Mr. Perry rubbed his back and cried into the little boys shoulder.

"Pwease, pwease don't go!" He looked up at his teacher with big, wet eyes and big wet eyes were staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I have to." Mr. Perry kissed Kurt's cheek.

_'Why does that feel so much better than Mommy's or Daddy's kisses?' _Kurt thought as his cheek tingled from the kiss while he has placed back down on the ground.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I'm – What's goin' on here?" Burt asked, confused by the tears of both faces.

"Daddy! Mr. Pewrry's weaving! Make him stay!" Kurt whined and smashed himself into Burt's leg.

"What?" Burt said bewildered as he picked Kurt up and balanced him on his hip.

"I'm, uhh, moving back to New Zealand and I'm gonna teach over there for a while." Mr. Perry said, wipping his tears away.

"Well... I can't say I'm happy that you're leaving but if it's what you wanna do, I wish you good luck." Burt stuck out his hand for Mr. Perry to shake but the other man dove in for a hug.

"No!" A voice squeaked from besided them.

Kurt managed to wiggle out of Burt's grasp and ran away, crying.

Both men sighed.

"I'll go get him." Mr. Perry said, chasing the small boy.

Kurt had ran down to an old willow tree that was around the back of the school. No one went there and it was Kurt's safe haven.

It took Mr. Perry five minutes to find the small boy sitting by the old willow, crying softly. He quietly moved towards him and sat him down in his lap despite Kurt's protesting against him.

Kurt wriggled and tried to squirm away from the teacher but he was having none of that.

"Now you stay still, young man." Mr. Perry said sternly.

Kurt froze then sank into the embrace.

"Now, this is gonna be hard for both of us but this is how it's gonna be, okay?"

"No! I don't wanna wiv wif it!"

"Why not?" The teacher questioned.

"'Cause no one cares about me here!" Kurt shouted, his little chest heaving,

"Is this about Karofsky?" Mr. Perry said softly.

"Uh huh."

"Okay Kurt, I want you to listen to me, alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"Courage is the one thing no one can ever take away from you."

_'Courage is the one thing no one can ever take away from you.' _

Those words stuck by Kurt throughout his entire life. Through his mother's death, coming out to his dad and all other problems in between. He never forgot that moment and he never forgot the man that told him those words.

But throughout the years, Kurt lost more and more hope that he'd ever see him again, that was until one day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sigh No More

Chapter 2 – Sigh No More

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Kurt sighed and slammed down on the snooze button before rubbing his eyes, then smiled instantly.

Today was Kurt's first day at High School.

He was excited and really nervous. All his life he'd been bullied for the way he dressed and his lisp. He'd had it for as long as he could remember. His eye sight was never really good so he had to wear big, black rimmed glasses. It was either that or contacts, and quite frankly, they scared the hell out of Kurt. Who'd want to place something right directly into your eye voluntarily?

He pleaded his glasses on and rushed down stairs to join his father for breakfast.

"Morning, Daddy." He kissed his Burst head then grabbed some toast.

"Mornin', baby. Excited for today?" Burt said smiling proudly.

"Uh huh! It's gonna be so good! Although, I am a wittle nervous though." Kurt said softly.

"I'm sure it will go great." Burt reassured.

"Thanks Daddy! I'm gonna go change now, 'Kay." Kurt headed up to his room and opened his walk in closet.

Rows and rows of clothes were placed everywhere. Bow ties, suspenders, jeans, jackets, scarves and everything in between, including some kilts that he wore on occasion.

"Hmm." Kurt stroked his chin as he wondered what to wear.

Finally, after 10 minutes, he decided to go with a pink short sleeved shirt which would be tucked into his blue skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places with yellow suspenders and a white bow tie, knotted tightly around his neck.

He looked in the mirror and then started doing his hair. 15 minutes later, Kurt came downstairs and showed off his outfit to his dad.

"How do I look, Daddy?" Kurt did a little twirl and wait for Burt's response.

"You look so handsome, kiddo. Everyone's gonna be so jealous of you." Burt hugged his son tightly and kissed his temple.

"Thanks Daddy!" Kurt giggled.

"Alright, I think it's time to get you to school, aye?" Burt let go of Kurt and grabbed his keys, Kurt following behind him.

The car ride to school was quiet and comfortable but Kurt's nerves were getting the best of him.

All too soon, they were there.

"Well, here we are. William McKinley High School." Burt said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." Kurt muttered softly, grabbing Burt's hand and squeezing gently.

"Want me to come in with you?" Burt asked.

"No thanks, Daddy." Kurt replied with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You sure?" Burt wiped the tears away and looked into his sons eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Burt nodded and kissed his forehead before leaning away.

"Bye, Daddy. Wuv you." Kurt left the car and waved to his dad as he drove away.

"Love you too." Burt said then honked the car horn and drove off into the distance while Kurt stood there with tears in his eyes.

Kurt sniffed and started walking towards the main building when something blocked his path, or should I say someone.

"Watch where you're going." A voice grumbled.

"S-Sowwy." Kurt yelped, closing his eyes tightly.

"No problem, cutie." The voice said as a hand reached down and stroked his cheek softly.

"W-Wha..." Kurt opened his eyes and gasped at the person in front of him.

His was a little taller than Kurt and looked a little older too, with dark curly hair and tanned skin. His face was sharp and smooth. His nose has two little rings along with his eyebrows and lips that were smirking down at him. He was dressed in the iconic 'badboy' outfit, complete with the leather jacket and ruined jeans. The most captivating part about him was his eyes. They were neither brown nor gold. Almost a mix of both with flecks of green and amber.

It was now Kurt's new favorite colour.

They were also staring right into Kurt's.

"Like whatcha see, baby?" The boy smirked,

Kurt turned red. No one apart from his parents ever called him that. It felt strange and nice at the same time.

"I-I-I-"Kurt felt the boy's hands run down his spine and into his back pockets.

"Hmm, so soft. Firm. Perfect." He muttered as he squeezed Kurt gently.

Kurt yelped once more and started sweating and panting softly.

"Hands! Hands are on my – Does he know where his hands are? He must do..." Kurt wondered in his head, at least he though had happened.

"I sure do know where they are, babe." The other person chuckled as Kurt turned even more red.

"Class – I need to – class." Kurt said lamely.

"Then let's go, babe." The boy pulled Kurt's timetable out from Kurt's pocket and started reading. "Hmm, looks like you've got English with Mr. Wheeler. Good luck with that, he's a complete dick."

Kurt just stared at him, tilting his head a bit to the side.

The boy just chuckled and led Kurt to his class. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he was standing outside his classroom.

"... See ya later, babe." The curly head boy started to walk off but Kurt was quick to stop him.

"W-Wait! What's – What's your n-name?" Kurt shyly asked.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's shyness.

"O-Okay... t-thank you." Kurt muttered and turned to the classroom.

"Hey, no, wait. I told you my name, it's only fair if you tell me yours." Blaine said, crowding Kurt's personal space.

"K-Kurt." Kurt said looking into his eyes.

"Hmm, Kurt," Blaine said, popping the 'T' at the end of Kurt's name. "Very cute, just like you."

Kurt just squealed in response.

"Better head off then." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and readjusted his glasses before walking off.

Once again, Kurt just squealed.

The rest of the day went by pretty well, a few slurs here and there but nothing too bad, but no sight of Blaine. Kurt didn't know exactly why, but he felt really sad that the curly haired boy wasn't around.

It was fourth period when Kurt was walking down the hall towards his locker when something cold splashed into his face.

It hurt like hell.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, loser!" Someone shouted.

Kurt felt like crying, and that what he did. He stood there covered in something wet and sticky crying like a three year old, not even noticing that his glasses were on the floor.

"Fuck, let me help you." Kurt heard a voice. It sounded familiar.

"B-Bwaine?" Kurt whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me. Now let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him somewhere, his eyes burning.

"W-Where are w-we gowing?"

"Just wait, baby."

"It hurts." Kurt whined.

"I know baby, I know." Blaine soothed.

Soon they were in the boy's bathroom that was further away from the others and the no one used.

They were completely alone.

"Bwaine, pwease, make it stop burning!" Kurt screamed.

"Shh, Shh, just hold on, just a little longer." Blaine grabbed a paper towel and wet it then placed in over Kurt's eyes. He gently wiped Kurt's face clear and quickly dried him off.

"Wh-What was that?" Kurt asked, eyes still closed.

"A slushie, they're fucking bitch."

"A-Aren't they a d-dwink?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but the asshole jocks here like to throw them in people's faces for fun." Blaine sighed.

"H-Have you been..." Kurt trailed off.

"Slushied?" Blaine finished for him.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I haven't been slushied but that's because people know not to mess with me." Blaine aid darkly. "And soon, they'll know not to mess with you too."

"I-I'm fine, Bwaine, pwomise." Kurt tries to smile but couldn't.

"Can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?" Blaine asked, his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt tried to open them but it stung too much and his eyes started to water then forced them shut again.

"I-I'm sowwy." Kurt hung his head.

"No, no, no, baby, it's fine." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back softly.

"I-It just hurts so much." Kurt whimpered.

"Shh, Shh, Shh," Blaine placed Kurt in his arms and rocked him gently while Kurt started to sob.

A few moments later, Kurt managed to pull himself together.

"Th-Thank you, Bwaine." Kurt said after a deep breath.

"It's fine. Now, class is about to begin, do you wanna go?"

Kurt thought for a moment. If he didn't turn up they would most likely call his dad and that won't be fun, but on the other hand, he could barely see. He doesn't even have his –

"Gwasses." Kurt whispered.

"Sorry?"

"M-My gwasses. T-They must've dwopped off when I g-got..." Kurt drifted off and started to cry all over again.

"Shh, Shh, don't worry, I got then right here," Blaine took the glasses from his pocket and placed them on top of Kurt's nose, where they belonged. "There we go."

Kurt sniffed and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot red from the crying and the slushie, but they were still the beautiful blue that Blaine remembered from the first time he saw them, except now they were more green flecks than before. That made them even more perfect.

"Better?"

Kurt nodded and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder then sighing.

"Let's get you to class, yeah?" Kurt nodded once more as Blaine once again, led Kurt to his next class.

They walked together in silence. Everyone was already in class. As they walked, they moved past a notice board. Kurt looked all of the flyers but one caught his eye. It was a blue one.

Glee Club, not try outs, just sign up. Practice after school from 3:30 to 5, Monday, Wednesday and Friday's. Meet in the choir room. – Mr. Schuester.

Kurt looked at it.

It was Monday.

Kurt looked over at the pen that was placed off to the side. He'd never sung before, only with his mother. He didn't know if he was any good or bad.

Blaine looked over to see that Kurt had stopped following him and was staring at the blue sheet of paper pinned to the board. He could practically see Kurt's mental debate inside his head.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout over there?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

Kurt jumped at his voice and quickly answered.

"I-I wanna join b-but I dunno if – if I'm good... enough." Kurt twisted his hands together and looked down.

Blaine chuckled. "It's so unfair that someone can be as cute as you are now."

Kurt looked up and blushed.

"Do you think I should do it?" He asked Blaine shyly.

"I think," He grabbed Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes. "I think, we should both join, whadya say?"

Kurt looked into his warm, honey coloured eyes and smiled.

"I think that's a gweat idea."

"God, you're lisp is so fucking adorable, y'know that?" Kurt blushed, once again.

"So..."

"So..." Blaine grabbed the pen that was off to the side and signed his name then handed it to Kurt. "Your turn."

Shakily, Kurt grabbed the pen and wrote his name under Blaine's.

"Hummel? Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter, you do this." Blaine said, peering over Kurt's shoulder.

"Wet's get to cwass." Kurt said moving his glasses around to a more comfortable place.

"Sure thing, babe." Blaine winked and grabbed Kurt's hand, heading down the hall and towards Kurt's class.

For the rest of the day, Blaine never lets Kurt out of his sight. When class is over, Blaine was there to lead Kurt to the next one. At the end of the day, Blaine and Kurt made their way over to the choir room and went to take a seat at the back of the room.

"Oh my sweet lord, Kurt?" Kurt looked over to his right and saw his old friend.

"Mercedes!" Kurt jumped out of his chair and hugged her tightly.

"How are you, still fabulous as ever?" Mercedes said, gesturing to Kurt's clothes.

"I'm good, but what about you?"

Quickly, the pair dissolved into a deep conversation while Blaine stared in amazement. He was amazed because of the fact that Kurt had not once stuttered like he did with him, although he still spoke with is absolutely adorable lisp. Blaine could listen to Kurt talk for years and still be fascinated by the amount of passion he used when he spoke about something.

Everyone was chatting and was so into their own conversations, or thoughts in Blaine's case, that they didn't even realize the teacher walking through the door.

"Hello cla-Ahh! Hot, hot, hot! I really need to stop drinking hot things..." A man's voice muttered from the doorway.

Kurt stopped talking and looked over towards the voice.

_'Oh. My. God.'_

"Oh. My. God." Kurt whispered.

"Anyway, hello! Now I know you're all probably wondering why I'm here instead of Mr. Schuester, and the answer to that is compacted, so I'll be your teacher until Mr. Schue gets back... if he gets back." The teacher muttered the last part then turned around to write on the board.

"Moving on. Okay, well, anyway, my name is –"

"- Mr. Perry." Both Mercedes and Kurt interrupted, although Kurt said it with his lisp.

"Exactly." Mr. Perry said, turning around slowly to face Kurt and Mercedes. "Hello."

"I thought you were in New Zealand or something." Mercedes said, her eyes as wide as the moon as she stared at her ex teacher.

"I was. Now I'm here." Mr. Perry readjusted his glasses as he spoke.

An awkward silence settled into the room.

"Well this is awkward." Someone muttered.

"Awkward? This? Awkward? Who's awkward? It's uh, it's a funny word awkward, isn't it? There's something awkward about the word awkward, isn't there...? Clutch!" Mr. Perry rambled, quoting Miranda Hart.

"What?" Someone from the back else questioned.

"Sorry, I panicked. And I've been spent too many late nights watching 'Miranda' re-runs." Mr. Perry admitted sheepishly.

Kurt still couldn't believe who was standing right in front of him. This was the man that kept him strong. This was the man that helped him, time after time. This was the man that made him realize he was gay. This was the man that Kurt had the biggest crush on.

He looked the exact same as when he last saw the teacher with just a touch of gray hairs around his temples and a light 5 o'clock shadow surrounding his mouth. His eyes were still as green and as warm as ever with small wrinkles around the corner of the lids.

"Oh-Kay, let's get on with the lesson. Now Mr. Schue told me that if there were any new members they would need to come to the front and sing. As this is Glee Club. So, uh, any newbies?"

Kurt, Blaine and a blonde haired kid all stepped forward.

"Great!" Mr. Perry clapped his hands. "Let's get on with it. Who'd like to go first?"

The blonde kid smiled and raised his hand.

"Cool, so, name, song and... yeah." Mr. Perry finished.

"Ahh, okay. Well, my names Sam Evans and I'll be singing 'In My Life' by The Beatles."

"Good choice, best wishes."

After the song had finished and Sam had sat back down, Kurt's fears grew even more.

_'There's no way I can beat that... I'm going to fail. So, so, hard.'_

"Very nice, Sam. Next?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"I'll go." Blaine said. "My name's Blaine Anderson and –"

"More like Mr. McHottie Hot Pants." A girl from the corner said.

"What?" Blaine looked at the girl and then back at Kurt and back at her, smiling widely.

"Santana Lopez, better remember it, 'cause you'll be screaming it later." Santana said, moving closer to him.

Blaine just laughed. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He ran a hand up Santana's left arm, missing Kurt's heartbroken face. Mr. Perry however, didn't.

"Okay! Santana, is it? Anyway, please sit down, Blaine, get on with it." The teacher said, practically ripping the two away from one another.

"Well," Santana said, now facing Mr. Perry. "You're pretty hot yourself. How 'bout you, me, Breadsticks –"

"- Sit!" Mr. Perry ordered.

Santana grumbled and went to sit next a blond in a cheerleaders outfit and started whispering in her ear, making them both giggle.

Blaine smirked. "As you know, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing 'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke." He winked at Santana as the music started.

Blaine's performance went off without a hitch. His voice was gold and everyone seemed to be getting into it and it was kind of obvious that he was singing it to Santana.

_"You can keep your toys in the draw tonight, alright."_ He sang, winking at Santana as they danced together.

When it was over, Santana was basically in Blaine's lap as everyone applauded him.

"Very, good, Blaine." Mr. Perry said, his voice tight and sharp. "Last but not least..." He looked at Kurt with a small comforting smile.

"H-Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston."

"Lovely choice Kurt, good luck." Mr. Perry smile reassuringly.

Kurt's performance was flawless. He hit every note perfectly and sang it with so much emotion. He put his heart and soul into that performance and everyone in the room could see and feel that.

It was the single most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard.

At the end, Kurt had managed to get a standing ovation.

"Brilliant work Kurt!" Mr. Perry praised.

Kurt beamed at the teacher and Blaine felt a small twinge in his chest and he didn't know why.

The class chatted and all go to know each other for a while until a girl, Rachel, asked an important question.

"Mr. Perry, you just said that all new members must give their name and sing, yes?"

Mr. Perry was taken aback by the question but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, with that logic, it means that you have to sing." Rachel finished.

"Okay then." Mr. Perry walked over to grab a guitar that was sitting off in the distance. "Let's get musical!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You have to say your name and what song you're singing!" Mercedes protested, pouting a little.

"Fine, fine. Ahh, my name is Marcus Perry and I'll be singing 'Home' by Phillip Phillips."

"Never heard of it." Puck said.

"Not surprised." Mr. Perry muttered before playing the guitar.

Mr. Perry played the guitar and danced around while singing, occasionally stopping to look at Kurt as he sang certain lyrics.

_"Just know you're not you're not alone." _He sang directly to Kurt, then carried on with the whole song.

At the end, he too managed to earn himself a standing ovation.

"Woah! That was H-O-W-T! You sure know how to use those fingers." Santana purred, fanning her face.

Suddenly, she turned to Blaine. "Sorry curly, but the man over here just won me over. Unless..." She trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Unless?" Blaine muttered while everyone stared at them with shock

"Unless you can prove yourself." Santana whispered.

"Well then." Blaine was two centimeters away when they were interrupted.

"Okay!" Bellowed Mr. Perry. "I think it's time to do some actual work." Mr. Perry grabbed Blaine's collar and sat him in the empty chair across the room. The one right next to Kurt.

Blaine smirked as head was being seated and immediately wrapped his arm around Kurt. Kurt was quick to move away. Blaine's smiled dropped.

"What's wrong, babe?" He whispered.

"Just weave me awone." Kurt whimpered, tears threatening to leak.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but was beaten by Mr. Perry.

"Okay, so now that all the performances are out of the way, I'd like to get on to this week's lesson." He turned to face the whiteboard and started writing...

"Courage?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, courage." Mr. Perry said with a radiant smile.

"Why?" Puck wondered.

"Because, Noah, courage is the most powerful thing on this earth. No matter where or who you are, if you have courage, you have the power to triumph over all the enemies or obstacles that stand in your path to freedom. Does that help?" Mr. Perry explained.

"Yup." Puck nodded and gave him an over the top thumbs up.

"Good, good. Any other questions?" No hands were raised. "Okay, well, what you guys need to do is find your favorite courage quote and then find a song that represents that quote in the best way possible. Easy?"

The class nodded.

"Great, now..." The rest of the time flew by and soon, they were all walking out the door.

Kurt said a quick goodbye to the teacher and rushed out, Blaine following close behind.

"Hey wait!" Blaine shouted, jogging up to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt replied sharply not even turning around.

"Whadya mean 'what'? C'mon I know the best bar, it is so –"

"- Just weave me awone!" Kurt shrieked, walking even faster but Blaine quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving any further.

"Woah, woah, woah, what'd I do?" Blaine questioned.

"Wet go of me!" Kurt thrashed around try to get out if Blaine's grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Blaine said raising his voice.

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong? What's wrong is that I thought somewon might actually be interwested in me and w-want to talk to me a-and found me attwactive and – and – and then you go off to somewon else and didn't even notice h-how upset I was! I-It was wike you – you don't even care about me!" Kurt shouted, tears streaming down his red face and chest heaving.

Blaine stood there for a moment before laughing.

"You really thought I cared about you? I just wanted that sweet ass of yours, honey. Nothing more. A warm body, if you wanna think of it that way."

"W-Wait, what?" Kurt squeaked.

"You heard me. Like I'd wanna do anything but fuck that pretty, pert ass of yours. Get real." Blaine spat on the floor next to Kurt and walked off.

Kurt stayed in the same spot for almost 10 minutes. Tears rolling down his cheeks and a weight lay heavy in his chest. Soon, he realized he had no way to get back home. Everyone had already left and he had text his dad to say that he was staying late and was getting a lift home. But he wasn't. No one else was around unless... He quickly checked his phone only to find it dead.

Now he truly had no way of getting home.

Kurt looked around the school parking lot and found only one car left. A purple BMW.

He decided to wait for the person to come out of the school and ask for a ride. Normally, he'd be way too terrified to ask a stranger for anything but now, he was desperate. He walked over to the BMW and sat down, waiting.

15 minutes later, a figure emerged from the school doors and headed towards Kurt.

_"... But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fu-Ahh-messed it up this time. Deny my dear. Deny my_ – Kurt?"

Mr. Perry. Of course it had to be him.

"H-Hi." Kurt said softly, looking at his lap.

"Hey, ahh, what are you doing here?" He asked , adjusting his glasses.

"C-Can I have a wide home, pwease?" Kurt asked, looking up at the teacher with his big, blue eyes and adjusting his own glasses.

"Ahh, yeah, yeah, of course you can. C'mon, let get you inside, it looks like it's about to rain soon.

And he was right, the clouds were now an inky black opposed to the snow white colour they normally are.

Kurt picked himself off the floor and into Mr. Perry's car. Mr. Perry silently followed his move.

"So, uhh, you – you still living at the same place?" Mr. Perry asked as he turned on the car engine.

"Yeah." Kurt answered, looking out the window.

"Cool, cool... mind if we listen to music?"

Kurt shook his head and Mr. Perry turned up the stereo volume and the lyrics of Mumford & Sons 'Winter Winds' filled the silence.

_"As the winter winds littler London with lonely hearts, oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms. Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night. For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt..."_

"Sorry," Mr. Perry apologized. "My friend, Finlay, told me about Mumford & Sons and now, I can't stop listening."

"I-It's fine." Kurt mumbled, looking at the teacher. "T-They actually sound quite nice. Mumford & Sons, wight?"

"Yep." Kurt hummed and looked back out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent, apart from the soft tunes of Marcus Mumford voice along with the rest of the band flowing through the car.

Soon they drove down a familiar road and was quickly at Kurt's house. Kurt looked over at the driveway and saw that his dad wasn't home yet. Kurt sighed.

"Ya' right, over there?" Mr. Perry asked in a comforting manner.

"Y-yeah, yeah," Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Kurt looked back at the older man once more before nodding and getting out, waving goodbye as the car drove out of site.

Kurt rushed inside and ran straight into his room to grab some sweatpants then to his father's room. There he undressed himself and re-dressed himself in the pair of pants he grabbed from his room and one of Burt's old flannel t-shirts that was way too big for him. He moved over to the bed, sniffing the shirt and presenting his father was there holding him. Pretending that he never met Blaine. Pretending that life wasn't as difficult as it really was.

A few moments later, Kurt fell asleep on top of the covers with tear tracks on his blotchy red face. A few more moments later. Burt found his son lying on his bed, looking smaller and younger than ever. Quickly and quietly, he took off his shoes and slid down next to Kurt. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and held him close, brushing away stray hairs that had fallen over Kurt's red rimmed eyes. His kissed his sons forehead and slipped into an uneasy sleep, knowing that someone or something had hurt his little boy.

* * *

Songs :

In My Life - The Beatles (Sam)

When I Get You Alone - Robin Thicke (Blaine)

I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston (Kurt)

Home - Phillip Phillips (Mr. Perry)

Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons (Mr. Perry)

Winter Winds - Mumford & Sons (Radio)


	3. Chapter 3 - Dust Bowl Dance

This chapter doesn't really involve Blaine, but don't worry, he's still in it!

Anyway, enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dust Bowl Dance

Blaine rolled awake, looking over at the person next to him. He was naked, just like Blaine, with blonde hair and tanned skin. He was faced away from Blaine, so he got a good look at his muscular back.

Blaine rolled over and groaned as he recounted the night before.

Right after the fight with Kurt, Blaine felt horrible and did the only thing he knew how to do; drink his problems away. He climbed on his motorbike and drove off into the distance, ignoring the rain that was threading to fall.

He rode all the way out to Scandals, his favorite bar. The one he tried to tell Kurt about.

He swiftly parked and got off his bike, pulling out his fake I.D which he showed to the bouncer when he walked up to the doors.

The bouncer just grunted and let him in, not even looking at his I.D card. Blaine walked over to the bar and ordered his drink.

Soon, a tall ginger asked if he wanted to dance.

"Sure."

Blaine and the ginger, Derek, danced for a few hours.

"Let's go to the back room, yeah?" Derek asked, grinding up against Blaine.

Blaine nodded and he was led to the restroom at the back of the club. There were already people making out around the doors but soon, Blaine was yanked inside the room and then was quickly ravished by a mouth on his.

Soon, a hand snaked its way down Blaine's pants and boxers. The hand roughly grabbed him and started stroking, Blaine returned the favor.

A few moments later, they were both cleaning themselves up.

"So, that was fun." Derek said, leaning into Blaine's personal space.

"Yeah." Blaine replied, moving towards from the ginger.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" He ran a finger down Blaine's arm and towards his soiled jeans.

"Sure, same time tomorrow?"

"Can't wait." Derek palmed Blaine and then left, winking on his way out.

Blaine leaned against the cool tiled wall, He shook his head and pushed himself up, off the wall and went back out for more.

He sat back down at the bar and sipped his drink that he ordered before but never finished. Just like last time, a man came over to Blaine. Slightly shorter than Blaine with tanned skin and blonde hair. He was a bit more muscular than what Blaine usually liked but that didn't seem to stop him.

"Hey there," A deep voice purred.

"Sup." Blaine drank the rest do his drink and spun around to face the handsome man.

"I'm Stephan." He held out his hand.

"Blaine."

"Wanna get outta here?" Stephan said, slotting his hips with Blaine's.

"Your place or mine?"

Blaine quickly paid for his drink, grabbed Stephan's tie and pulled him out of the bar and into a cab that was nearby.

As soon as they got into the cab, they both pounced on each other.

The rest of the night was fuzzy for Blaine. He remembered undressing, groping and pounding into a tight, pulsing heat.

Blaine was brought out of his flashback by a grunt for the other side of the bed.

"Hey," Stephan said, climbing on top of Blaine.

"Yeah?"

"So I was thinking," He dragged a hand down Blaine's chest. "Wanna go grab coffee? I know a great little place down by –"

"- Look, I don't know what you think this is but," Blaine moved from under the other boy. "This was a onetime thing. Y'know, fuck and chuck, hit it and quit it, hump and dump. Whatever works for you."

He looked at Stephan's face, noticing the way his face falls, just like Kurt's

"No, Blaine, no! You will not keep thinking about him. He's nothing but a pretty face... and voice and personality, with a voice like an angle – No!" Blaine scolded himself.

"Okay." Stephan whispered, getting off Blaine and re dressing himself quickly. "I knew it was too good to be true."

When Stephan finished changing, he flashed a quick smile at Blaine then headed out. Blaine heard the door slam close and huffed back down on the bed. Blaine threw an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply.

Blaine sighed, got up to get changed and then headed to school. He knew he'd probably run into Kurt but he didn't really care. Yeah, he didn't care about Kurt. Kurt was nothing to him. At least that's what he kept telling himself anyway.

* * *

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the constant thumping in his head.

"That's what you get for crying over boys, Kurt." He told himself.

"Evening," He heard his dad say from behind him.

Kurt turned and saw his dad lying next to him with a sad look in his eyes and then looked behind him, at the clock.

11:30

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"N-No." Kurt said stubbornly.

"Kurt," His father warned.

"I-It's nothing, weally Daddy. Honest." Kurt lied, sitting up.

Kurt hated lying to his father and almost never did it, but he didn't want his father to get involved in something that was as stupid as this.

Burt stared into Kurt' young, innocent, doe-like eyes. He saw so much hurt and pain inside them and wanted - needed to make sure that something like this never happened again but then again, Kurt was as stubborn as both his parents put together.

They stared at each other for a long time before Kurt broke down in tears. As stubborn as Kurt was, he was never any good at keeping a straight face.

Burt was quick to act and held his baby boy close while he sobbed and clawed at his back, nails digging through his shirt and into his skin.

"Shh, Shh, Shh." Burt soothed, rubbing Kurt's back and kissing his hairline.

"I-It's so unfair, Daddy! I-I t-though he ca-cared!" Kurt screamed into his father's chest.

"Who, baby, who?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt just cried harder.

20 full minutes of Kurt crying when he passed out. But let him sleep as he made him and Kurt something to eat.

10 more minutes passed and Kurt finally woke up to see Burt holding two plates of waffles, smiling warmly.

"Hey, feelin' any better?" Burt asked, holding out a plate for Kurt.

"N-No." Kurt whimpered as he grabbed the plate. "Thank – thank you though."

Burt chuckled. "I know how much you love my waffles." He ruffled Kurt's hair playfully.

Kurt smiled a tiny bit as he cut into the food and ate, along with Burt.

After they were finished eating, Burt picked up their plate and brought them down to the kitchen skin and washed them.

Kurt stayed in bed for a moment more before going downstairs to fall on the couch and watch TV.

Burt wondered over to his son and sat down next to him. Kurt looked shyly over to Burt who smiled and opened his arms. Kurt instantly climbed into his lap and snuggled into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent. His thumb was slowly moving towards his mouth and soon, it was inside and he was sucking it gently.

Kurt soon fell asleep once more. Burt picked Kurt up and carried him up to his room. He tucked Kurt in, kissed his forehead and left to go to bed himself.

In the morning, Kurt got dressed in a green shirt with a blue bow tie, white skinny jeans, pink suspenders and black shoes. He placed his glasses over his bloodshot eyes and styled his messy hair quickly.

He knew it was stupid to be this upset over someone he never had but, like he said to Blaine, no one had ever really been interested in him. Apart from his parents and Mr. Perry. No one his age was interested in him. Especially a boy. An attractive boy. An attractive boy you found him attractive.

Breakfast went by in a flash and soon, Kurt was at in the car, being driven to school. The car ride was silent and awkward with Burt asking too many questions.

"You sure you wanna go to school? I can turn around right now."

"I'm fine."

"You sure 'cause –"

"- Daddy, I'm fine." Kurt stressed, placing his arm on his fathers in attempt to calm him.

"I just worry Kurt, that's all."

"I know, Daddy." Kurt carefully leaned over to kiss Burt's cheek.

"Can you at least tell me who made you this upset?"

"No."

"But –"

"I said no, Daddy. Weave it at that. Pwease." Kurt looked at his father with his big pouty eyes.

Burt just sighed and looked ahead at the road.

The rest of the ride was quite. Kurt kept looking over at his dad, hoping to catch his eye but Burt kept looking straight forward, fingers tightly clutching the wheel. Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes as his father continued to ignore him.

When they arrived at McKinley, Burt still continued to look away from Kurt, waiting for him to leave.

"Daddy?"

Nothing.

"Daddy, pwease."

Silence.

"Wuv, you." Kurt sniffed and left the car.

Burt quickly drove out of sight and Kurt found himself with tears in his eyes, looking out to where Burt's car had just left.

Kurt rearranged his glasses and bow tie before walking to class. Just like yesterday, he ran directly into someone.

"Sowwy." Kurt apologized.

Suddenly, he found himself being thrown into the ground and his glasses flying off his face.

"Watch where you're going next time, faggot!" The person sneered and walked off, smashing Kurt's glasses along the way.

Kurt whimpered slightly as he heard the crunch of the glass from his glasses. He looked around but saw nothing but a mass blur. He whimpered again. He tried to get up but was kicked back down when someone walked into him.

"What the -?" A women's voice said.

Kurt looked up and saw a purple blur.

"What are you doing, Lady Face?" The women asked.

"I-I-I –"Kurt stuttered.

"Come on." Kurt found himself being pick up on to his feet.

"W-Where are we g-gowing?" Kurt asked.

"Just wait." Was the only reply Kurt got.

The pair walked in silence. Kurt felt strong yet feminine hand gripping his arms as he was steered towards some place. He pushed through groups of people and soon, through a doorway. He heard murmurs of people speaking and was directed to the corner of the room where he was sat down on a bed.

Kurt stayed seated and tried to hear the conversations from the other side of the room. He soon gave up and started swinging his legs back and forth from off the bed. He started humming when a voice shouted to him.

"Keep quiet!"

Kurt instantly shut his mouth.

A few moments later, Kurt felt something settle on his nose. He looked around and saw everything clearly.

"W-What?" Kurt reached up to his face and felt another pair of glasses on his nose.

He looked around and saw a tall woman with short blonde hair wearing a purple jump suit looking. She was looking right at him.

"What are you staring at, Pear Hips?" She snapped.

"S-Sowwy."

"Oh. God. You have a lisp. Could you be anymore geeky?"

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and looked away from the woman.

"Well, now that I've helped you, you gotta help me." She suddenly said.

"Sowwy –"

"Please stop talking. Anyway, I need a new head cheerleader, and I've heard you sing. I need something to tip me over the edge and claim my tenth world championship and with my fantastic cheer routine and you singing like Dianna Ross, I'll surely win." She concluded, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Coach Sue Sylvester, best cheerleading coach in the world with nine world champion titles and with you on my squad that will soon change to ten."

"O-Okay."

"Great. Now, you need to change out of those horrible clothes and put on your brand new uniform."

"U-Uniform?"

"Here," Sue handed Kurt a black duffel bag. "Close the curtain and put these on, I'll be waiting."

Kurt slowly got up and closed the curtain as Sue asked and looked at the bag. He zipped it open and peered inside. A red and white cheerleading uniform with WMHS printed on the front of the top sat inside. He picked them up and started undressing. Soon he was completely changed.

The curtain zipped open and Sue stood outside, smiling gleefully.

"Perfect. Follow me to my office." She quickly left and Kurt stood there bewildered.

Kurt followed the woman. The both walked into a small office filled with trophies. In the back there was a desk filled with papers and more smaller trophies.

"Sit." Sue ordered.

Kurt sat on one of the two plastic chairs that where in front of the desk.

"Now," Sue moved over to the other end of the desk and sat down on the chair that was placed there. "Practice every day from 6-8am and then again from 4-7pm. No excuses."

"B-But I have Gwee practice on Monday, Wednesday and Fwiday's." Kurt protested

Sue sighed. "Fine. But I expect you to be on time every other practice's." She warned.

"Okay." Kurt said and nodded.

"Good, now, get the hell out of my office." Kurt was quick to move.

Once he was outside, he brushed his uniform down and re arranged his glasses. He walked over to his locker and started to get his books out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up. When did king of the dweebs become a Cheerio?"

Kurt looked over behind him and winced.

"C'mon, Santana. Be nice to the newbie. Hello, I'm Quinn." Quinn greeted in her sugary fake voice and smile.

Santana scoffed. "Well, I'm off to meet Blaine and make the beast with two backs, if ya know what I mean?" She winked at Kurt the stalked off, swinging her hips.

Kurt felt a huge pang on pain in his chest as she walked off. He turned to his locker and collected his books with tears in his eyes.

"I'm off too, bye." Quinn ran off after Santana, not even sparing a second glance to Kurt.

_"- But love the one you hold, and I'll be your goal. To have and to hold. The lover of the light_ – Oh, hello Kurt." Mr. Perry waved as he walked by.

"H-Hello." Kurt waved back weakly.

"Since when did you become a cheerleader?" Mr. Perry asked, looking at Kurt's attire.

"Umm, this morning." Kurt said.

"Well look at you, rising to the top of the food chain already on the second day." Mr. Perry praised.

Kurt blushed and looked down, smiling like an idiot.

"See ya!" Mr. Perry flashed him a smile and walked off.

"Bye." Kurt replied softly, still blushing.

Kurt shook his head and continued to collect his books. Just when the bell went, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and was pulled back into a warm, solid body.

"Hmm, you look so fucking sexy." An unfamiliar voice purred.

Kurt squeaked and struggled to escape the strong grip.

"Where you going, baby?" The voice purred once more.

"W-Wet go of me." Kurt wrestled the grip until he finally escaped and was able to get a good look at the person. It was a male. He had medium ginger hair and a lanky build. He had bright blue eyes and small freckles covering his face.

"Name's Derek." He breathed.

Kurt tried to run away but got pinned to the lockers. Derek had grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head. Kurt looked around and saw that everyone had already gotten to class.

"So soft." Derek murmured, nosing Kurt's left cheek.

"Weave me awone." Kurt whimpered, trying to move away but failed.

The grip on his wrists tightened and twisted upwards.

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed.

"Just stay quiet, this'll be good. Promise." Derek pushed his hips into Kurt's and groaned.

Kurt felt tears run down his face. 'Someone please help me.' He pleaded silently.

Derek chuckled and pressed even harder into Kurt's and groaned even louder.

'Please, please, please,' Kurt chanted internally, squirming away from the other body.

"Stop moving around." The ginger grunted.

"S-Stop!" Kurt wailed, hoping someone would hear him.

"I said, shut up!" Derek shouted, pulling tightly at Kurt's wrists.

Kurt kept crying and shouting until something was shoved roughly in his mouth.

"There, finally." Derek huffed.

Kurt tried to scream but the thing in his mouth was muffling most of the sound.

"Scream all you want, I quiet like it actually. Scream you little slut." He head butted Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's head slammed backwards and he soon felt very dizzy and groaned in pain.

"That's right, get into it you little whore." Derek hissed in Kurt's ear.

Derek managed to use one hand to pin both Kurt's. He used his now free hand and wrapped it around Kurt's neck. He slowly squeezed until Kurt could no longer breathe. Kurt's eyes widened and struggled even more against the hold. Derek dropped his hold on Kurt's wrists and used that hand to grip Kurt's thigh tightly. He slammed Kurt against the lockers once more and tightened his both of his grips on Kurt.

Kurt felt darkness seep into his vision and soon sagged down, too weak to do anything else. He heard the other boy laugh harshly and then he felt the hand move from his neck and down run up under his shirt. He felt nails scratching down his chest and digging into his right thigh.

"Hey!" They both looked over to where to voice came.

Mr. Perry. Again.

Derek looked over and quickly made a run for it but Mr. Perry was surprisingly fast and caught the other boy before he even made it two feet. He tackled him down and easily over powered him.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Mr. Perry growled, sitting on top of the boy.

Kurt flinched at the teachers tone, sinking down the lockers on to the floor.

"I-I just – I mean – I –" Derek stumbled.

"Save it." Mr. Perry reached behind and pulled out his phone, dialing 911.

20 minutes later, the police arrived and took Derek away and started questioning Kurt.

5 more minutes later, Derek and the police were gone so Kurt and Mr. Perry were alone.

"You okay?" Mr. Perry asked stupidly.

Kurt looked at him and started crying. Mr. Perry quickly dropped to his knees and side hugged Kurt.

"Wanna go home?" He asked after a while.

Kurt nodded.

Mr. Perry stood up and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt looked at it but didn't move.

"Can you walk?"

Kurt shrugged.

Mr. Perry huffed and dropped down to Kurt level and picked him off the floor. Kurt squeaked and tried to move but was to emotionally exhausted, so he slumped back down against the older man's chest.

They moved throughout the school undisturbed by anyone and was soon by Mr. Perry's car.

Kurt was carefully placed in the passenger side seat and buckled himself in while Mr. Perry walked around the other side and got in himself.

Mr. Perry turned the car on and started driving. After a few moments, Mr. Perry turned in the stereo and P!nk's 'Raise Your Glass' blasted out.

_"- So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never, be never be anything but loud, nitty gritty dirty little freaks –" _

"Sorry," Mr., Perry said and turned it down.

He looked over to Kurt who was tucked up in the chair with an arm wrapped round his legs as he stared out the window. He sighed and went back to driving.

Kurt was in his own little head space, re-living the past events. The touching, pain, everything. He couldn't get the image of the ginger out of his mind. He kept hearing his laugh and felt his hands all over.

Kurt was so lost into his thoughts, he didn't realize that they were at his house. He also didn't notice that he was scratching his left arm, hard. So hard that small flecks of blood started flowing down his arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that." Mr. Perry softly grabbed Kurt's arm and looked into his eyes.

Kurt gasped when he felt the older man's hands on his and when he was looking into his eyes.

"None of that now." The teacher whispered.

Kurt was hypnotized by his warm, kind, brilliantly green eyes. They were so filled of compassion and concern and love. They cared so much for Kurt and were so, so beautiful and unique, hidden behind his glasses. So soft, loving, angelic. They were so perfect.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing until he did it.

He moved slowly and pressed his lips against Mr. Perry's.

* * *

Songs :

Lover Of The Light - Mumford & Sons (Mr. Perry)

Raise Your Glass - P!nk (Radio)


	4. Chapter 4 - Feel The Tide

This chapter is pretty much Blaine's point of view from the last chapter, that's why it isn't as long as the rest.

Anyway, rate, review and enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Feel The Tide

As Blaine trailed to school he thought of Kurt. With his adorable glasses, his breathtaking voice, perfect pale skin, soft brown hair and his eyes. His gorgeous, heavenly eyes. Not blue, not grey, not green but a mix of all. Including some small flecks of yellow that appeared rarely.

He also loved the way Kurt dressed. Brightly coloured shirts with his cute bow ties and suspenders and his tight, tight, tight jeans, that showed off his perfect ass in the best way possible.

Blaine hit his head when he realized he was thinking of Kurt.

"Fuck, forget it. I'm not going today." Blaine muttered to himself as he turned the other way and headed back down to Scandals.

He caught a taxi and made his way down to the bar. When he got out of the car he spotted his motorbike, which he left from yesterday. He shook his head and heading inside.

He quickly showed the bouncer his fake I.D and slipped inside. He maneuvered his way through the dance floor and towards the bar. He ordered his drink and waited. When his drink came, so did a tall attractive African-American man too.

"Lucas."

"Sorry?" Blaine turned around and faced the other man.

"My names Lucas." Lucas said. "Let's dance."

He pulled Blaine by the hand on to the dance floor. Maroon 5's 'Moves Like Jagger' started playing while the pair danced. The grinded against each other till the sexual tension was at its peak.

"Backroom?" Lucas breathed out, leaning into Blaine's neck.

Blaine just grunted and pushed him towards the backroom.

10 minutes later, they both came out with smiles on their faces and soiled pants. They both parted ways as soon as they came out.

Blaine moved back to the bar and drank his drink.

20 minutes, six drinks and seven people later, Blaine found himself at the backroom with his eighth.

_'Evan, Robin, Tyler, Jackson, Danny, Alex, Ian and now Clive? No. Carter? No.'_ Blaine thought as went through his mental fuck list and he rubbed up against... Cameron? He didn't know. Ha didn't care.

They soon finished up and as Blaine left he felt a pair of arms pull him aside.

"Hey, sexy." A deep voice said in his ear.

Blaine spun around and saw a familiar ginger headed boy.

"Derek." Blaine said and nodded towards the other boy.

"Aww, you haven't forgotten me yet, I'm touched."

"Aren't I supposed to touch you?" Blaine flirted, gripping Derek tightly through his pants.

"Damn straight."

15 minutes later, the boys came out with smiles on their faces and Derek limping slightly. They boys made their way over through the dance floor and sat down at the bar. As Derek sat himself down, he hissed slightly.

Blaine just chuckled.

"So Blaine, where do you go to school?" Derek asked, sipping his Whiskey.

Blaine tensed. He never talked to anyone after their little 'sessions'.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious. I'm not gonna get attached if that's what you're worrying 'bout." Derek reassured, finishing his drink.

Blaine relaxed slightly. "Fine, I go to McKinley. You?"

"Dalton."

"I used to go there, got kicked out." Blaine said, ordering another round of drinks.

"Really?" Blaine nodded. "How did I not see you there before?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was leader of the Warblers but other than that..." Blaine drifted off.

Derek whistled and drowned another drink then ordered another.

"So Blaine, any cute boys at McKinley?" Derek asked suddenly.

Blaine was taken aback. There was Kurt. But he wasn't just cute, he was beautiful, he was charming, he was angelic. He was perfection.

"Blaine?" Derek snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Blaine looked around.

"Any cute boys at McKinley?" Derek asked once more.

"Ehh, one." Blaine waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Oh, really? What's he like?" Derek questioned with an evil glint in his eyes, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Tall-ish. Slim. Pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes." Blaine described Kurt In as little detail as possible.

"And his ass?"

"Soft. Firm, pert, perfect." Blaine said, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Brilliant." Derek whispered, licking his lips.

"Yeah, he is..." Blaine trailed off once more, almost missing Derek's question.

"... dresses like?"

"Uhh, bow ties, suspenders. That sort of stuff."

"So you're into the whole nerd thing then, aye?" Derek winked.

"No," Blaine huffed. "No, no, just his ass. It's pretty much the most perfect ass on the whole fucking planet."

"Interesting," Derek murmured, putting all the information together and forming a split image of Kurt.

"So, what about you, huh? Any boys you got your eye on?" Blaine wondered, sipping his drink.

"Not really, they're either straight or want a relationship."

"So what's your type then?"

"Umm, skinny, soft white, blue eyed, brunette, higher voice range nothing in particular, really." Derek finished lamely, hoping Blaine didn't catch on to him describing the person Blaine had just described.

Luckily, Blaine was stuck in his head and started picturing Kurt in compromising positions.

"Hey, listen, I gotta head off, see ya later." Derek waved Blaine off and rushed out.

Blaine waved back and returned to his drink, getting lost in his thoughts of Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine looked around and found a small petty Asian woman standing there, sticking her chest out and licking her lips.

Blaine smirked as he looked her up and down. "Hello."

"What's your name?" She asked seductively.

"Blaine."

"Angie," They shook each other's hands and went to the back room.

Two minutes later, Blaine once again, came out with a smile in his face.

10 minutes passed and Blaine had been three more people, two men and one girl, and had two more drinks.

_'Okay so Lucas, Evan, Robin, Tyler, Jackson, Danny, Alex, Ian, Chris or Charles or whatever the fuck his name was, Derek, Angie, Tammy, Julia and James.'_ Blaine, once again, went through his daily fuck list.

Blaine called it a successful day and headed out. He stumbled slightly as he walked to his bike. It took him three times until he finally successfully got it started. He drove off and drifted from left to right in his lane.

Soon after he started driving, a police car tagged him down.

"Hello officer." Blaine greeted casually.

"Sir, do you know why I stopped you?" The police officer asked.

"Not a clue."

"Stand up please, sir."

Blaine slowly got up and stood still.

"Walk ten feet, spin around and walk back please."

Blaine did so, stumbling slightly when he spun and walked back.

"Done," Blaine said.

"Wait there, sir."

Blaine swayed side to side as he waited for the officer to return.

"Blow into the tube." The officer asked when he returned.

Blaine huffed and blew into the tube for a minute until it beeped.

The officer read it and walked back to his car.

Blaine sat down on his bike, humming a tune.

"License and registration please, sir." The officer ordered as he returned.

Blaine dug inside his wallet and pulled out his real I.D.

"Right Mr. Blaine Anderson, it says here that you're 16." The officer said, looking at Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine agreed.

"You're supposed to be a school."

"I just do that then." Blaine moved to turn on his motorbike but was stopped.

"You sure will but in my car, off you go." The officer ushered Blaine towards his car and wrote a ticket for him.

"Wait, what about my bike?"

"It'll be towed and you'll be able to collect it in a few days. Here you go." The officer ripped the ticket off and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine looked at the ticket as he was pushed into the back seat of the police car.

"$450, hmm, I thought it was more." Blaine muttered to himself and placed the ticket in his pocket, he'll worry about it later.

A few moments later, a voice came through from the police radio.

"A distress call has come from William McKinley High School, an attack on a freshman, please report immediately."

"Rodger that," The officer in the car answered. He flicked the lights on and sped down the highway.

"What the fuck is happening?" Blaine questioned.

The officer didn't answer.

Blaine slipped back down and looked out the window.

Soon, they were there. The officer jumped out and Blaine was quick to follow.

"Ah, ah, ah, off to class, kid." The officer said sternly, directing Blaine to the other direction.

Blaine shrugged and walked off, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

The officer ran inside and quickly found a man pinning down a younger ginger boy along with another boy off to the side, slumped down against the lockers, tear tracks evident on his face.

Suddenly, the older man turned around.

"Marcus Perry, I'll explain but can you please help."

Half an hour later, they had all the information they nodded and headed off with the ginger boy in hand cuffs.

Blaine just walked into the school when he saw the officers and Derek.

"The fucks going on here?" He shouted.

"Blaine, you were totally right, the boy you were telling me about, perfection." Derek said, smiling cruelly.

The officers push Derek along and muttered something to him.

Blaine stayed in the same position for a few moments then ran to follow them. When he came near he pulled Derek from the officer's grip and punched him twice in the face. Hard.

"If you ever come near him again, I swear to fucking god –" Blaine warned.

"- Don't worry, kid, you won't be seeing him around here anytime soon." The officer holding him back reassured.

Blaine casted one look at Derek and saw how half his face was red and his nose was bleeding. He managed to get one more swift kick to the head before he was pulled away again.

Blaine broke from the grip and ran inside, looking for Kurt. He searched the entire floor before running to the principal's office. He pushed himself inside and opened the filing cabinet, looking for Kurt's folder.

"What do you think –" Principal Figgins asked.

"- Shh." Blaine hissed and continued his search.

He quickly found Kurt's file and look for his address. He memorized it and ran off, ignoring Figgins protests and questions.

He ran the entire way, repeating the address over and over until he found it. He sprinted to the house but found it to be empty. He slowly walked down the driveway and stopped to wait. He waited for five minutes when he saw a purple BMW come from the other way and stop in front of the pavement that was outside Kurt's house.

He moved so that he could see the people inside but so they couldn't see him. He looked carefully inside the car and saw the inside was Mr. Perry and Kurt. He saw them talking and he saw them holding hands and he also saw Kurt leaning in to kiss him.

Blaine felt his heart break as he ran off into the distance, leaving Kurt behind. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghosts That We Knew

Chapter 5 – Ghosts That We Knew

Kurt was on cloud nine. He's finally doing what he's wanted to do for years. There was only one problem, it didn't feel completely right.

"Mmph." Mr. Perry quickly broke the kiss and threw himself into the door, his green eyes abnormally wide.

Kurt sat there heartbroken.

"I-I'm so, so sowwy." Kurt whimpered, shooting out of the car and running inside.

Mr. Perry froze for a few seconds before rushing inside, following Kurt. He ran to the front door only to find it locked. He banged loudly on the door.

"Kurt? C'mon, let's talk about this!"

"No! Weave me awone!" Kurt yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kurt! Let me in now!" Mr. Perry ordered.

Kurt stood still at the sound of his teacher's voice. He started shaking and collapsed on the door.

"Kurt?" Mr. Perry asked, softer than before.

Kurt just started bawling his eyes out.

Mr. Perry strained to listen but could easily hear Kurt's cries.

"Kurt?"

Kurt tried to respond by just ended up whining loudly.

"Kurt, please." Mr. Perry begged, leaning heavily on the door.

Kurt just sobbed.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Mr. Perry whispered and slowly walked to his car and drove off.

Kurt heard he teacher walk away and drive off. He sighed and went upstairs to change in sweatpants and one of his dad's flannel shirts. Again.

He went to the kitchen, grabbed some Cookie Dough ice-cream, curled up in front of the TV and cried. He managed go through half the ice-cream in less than 10 minutes and another 10 minutes later, the ice-cream was all gone and Kurt was passed out on the couch, spoon halfway in his mouth and glasses barley on his nose.

Soon after, Burt arrived, carrying a small basket with a blue blanket inside. He entered the living room and found his son sleeping with ice-cream all over his mouth and nose. He placed the basket down and sighed heavily. He grabbed a yellow blanked off to the side and wrapped Kurt with it and sat down next to him.

Kurt felt himself being surrounded by something and jumped awake. He looked around and saw his dad sitting next to him.

"Kurt, this is the second time this has happened. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Burt looked so sad, it broke Kurt's heart even more knowing that he did that to him.

"I-I can't, Daddy." Kurt looked away from his father's eyes.

Burt took a deep breath. "Fine. Anyway, I got you something to make you feel better."

Burt reached over to grab the basket and sat it in Kurt's lap.

"W-What is it?" Kurt asked, examining the basket carefully.

"Well, lift the blanket and find out." Burt smiled slightly.

Kurt lifted the blanket and gasped. Inside was a small kitten, no more than a week old. It was black with white feet and had big, light blue eyes. It looked up at Kurt up and yawned, its pink tongue curling up in its little mouth.

"Daddy, it's so cute!" Kurt squeaked, hugging his father tightly.

"She." Burt corrected hugging his son just as tight.

"What's her name?"

"That's up to you, buddy." Burt said as they parted.

"Weally?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Really." Burt said, laughing at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Hmm," Kurt thought as he stroked the cat's silky black fur. "I think I'll name her... Cyan."

"Like her eyes?" Burt wondered.

"Yep!" Kurt said proudly.

Cyan meowed softly and blinked her big blue eyes tiredly. Kurt cooed, he picked her up from the basket and sat her in his lap. She stood up to stretch her tiny legs and curled back in Kurt's lap, purring.

"Aww!" Kurt squealed.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and set a bed up in your room, 'Kay?"

Kurt nodded as Burt got up and left.

Kurt stayed seated and petted the tiny cat softly, smiling widely when she purred louder. He sat there for five minutes, staring at the precious little ball of fur in his lap.

Burt soon returned and announced that everything was set for Cyan and that he was heading out to buy a collar for her. Kurt just waved him off and kept looking at Cyan.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr..." Kurt sang over and over until Burt arrived.

"I didn't know what colour to get, so I just got a blue one. If that's all right?" Burt asked, handing Kurt the collar.

"It's bwilliant, Daddy." Kurt said as he took the collar from Burt.

Kurt softly wrapped it around Cyan's neck and buckled it up.

"Perfect." Burt smiled.

"Yeah, thanks again Daddy." Kurt looked up at Burt and smiled widely.

"I'm gonna start dinner now." Burt clapped Kurt on the shoulder and walked to the kitchen.

Kurt picked Cyan up and took her upstairs. He sat her down on his bed and left the room, closing the door on the way out. When Kurt started walking down the stairs, he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Burt yelled out, moving towards the front door.

Kurt shrugged and continued walking down the steps. As sons as he was on the last step, he heard Burt yell out,

"Marcus!"

Kurt froze for a second then ran back upstairs, into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Cyan's head popped up from where it was tucked up with the rest of her body. Her eyes wide and frightened.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Cyan. Don't worry." Kurt moved towards the bed and held the scared little kitten close to his chest and rocked her softly.

Kurt heard murmurs from down stairs and suddenly, footsteps made their way up. Kurt instantly panicked. The footsteps got closer and closer and soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt?" A soft voice asked from the other side of the door.

Kurt sighed, he placed the kitten back on the bed and made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

Mr. Perry stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hello." Kurt replied stiffly.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Cool, cool." Mr. Perry looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Cyan's sleeping form. "Aww, who's this little guy?" He moved past Kurt and sat carefully on the bed.

"Girl. Her name's Cyan." Kurt said, following the teacher.

"Beautiful name." Cyan's white paw landed on top of Mr. Perry's hand that was close by. "Well, aren't you a little cutie."

Kurt chuckled softly.

Mr. Perry picked Cyan up. "How old is she?"

"About a week." Kurt crossed his arms tightly.

"Adorable." Mr. Perry sat Cyan back down on the bed and got up. "Alright, we need to talk about what happened in the car."

"Can we not." Kurt whined, hiding his face on the bed.

"Yes, we have to. Kurt, what you did was extremely inappropriate. I won't tell anyone, of course, but I just need to know why you did it?" Mr. Perry pleaded.

Kurt felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn't want to tell because it was so embarrassing for him. He just wanted to keep it a secret and let the ground swallow him up.

"Lemme tell ya a story. Back when I was... 12? Yeah, yeah, 12, anyway. When I was 12, I had the biggest crush on my teacher. His name was Brent Dejon."

Kurt looked at him, his blue eyes big and wide behind his glasses.

Mr. Perry chuckled and continued. "He came half way through the year 'cause my current teacher, Miss. Kerr, was going to Africa to teacher there for a while. He was probably, I dunno... 26? Something like that. He was tall, white and had his share of love handles - in a good way!" Mr. Perry quickly added. "Black hair, blue eyes with a tiny ring of yellow around the pupil, and a short, well-trimmed beard. His smile was small yet sweet. He was also kinda shy, he had a bit of trouble connecting with some of the other classmates. He was more open and free with me and a couple of my friends. He had an abnormal voice and laugh, but I think that's what I liked best about him..." Mr. Perry dreamily said and drifted off.

Kurt clapped his hands in front of his face.

Mr. Perry jumped slightly. "Thanks for that, carrying on, he, uhh, he always made me feel special and – and... wanted, I guess. The point is, it's perfectly natural to feel this way among others. Hormones are a real bitch, I'll tell you that."

Kurt quietly giggled behind his hand.

"So you you're gay." Kurt stated.

"I just love how that's what you took from the story." Mr. Perry answered with a small smirk.

Kurt blushed and looked away.

Mr., Perry laughed. "As a matter of fact, I'm not gay, just bi."

"Weawy?" Kurt asked, sitting there shell-shocked.

"Yep. Proud of it too."

"So, what did you do 'bout your cwush on Bwent Dijon, is it?"

"Dejon," Mr. Perry corrected. "And what I did, well, it was probably the stupidest thing I coulda done."

"What did'ya do?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and adjusting his glasses.

"I... I brought two of my friends along, terrible mistake, and made my way over to his classroom. It took me a while to go up but before I could go inside and talk to him, one of my idiot friends went up, knocked on the door and yelled out his name. He came out as I ushered my friends away since they weren't making it any easier and gave him a letter/poem thing for him that explained that I had a crush on him. When I handed it to him, he said that it was really sweet of me and then... I have no idea what happened next 'cause I ran away." Mr. Perry finished.

"Well that's better than what I did." Kurt said, looking down at his hands and blushing.

"Never regret anything because at one time it was exactly what you wanted." Mr. Perry announced and tapped Kurt's nose lightly.

Kurt smiled slightly and looked up.

"There's that smile." Mr. Perry whispered. "Have you told your dad that you might be gay?"

Kurt opened his mouth but Burt came bursting through the door.

"Hey, Marcus. You staying for dinner?"

Mr. Perry straightened his shirt and stood up.

"Why thank you, sir Burt." He bowed down a pretended to tip his hat.

Burt just chuckled, leaving the room and muttering, "Crazy, crazy man.", on his way downstairs.

Mr. Perry turned around to see Kurt laughing in the bed.

"Your such a dork." Kurt giggled when he got up to breathe.

"The Dork-A-Tron, at your service." Mr. Perry bowed once more and Kurt erupted into more laughs.

Kurt flopped down on the bed, laughing, and knocked the sleeping kitten, who was off to the side.

"Ohh, sowwy, Cyan." Kurt picked the kitten up and stroked her fur until she fell back asleep.

"Marcus! Kurt! Dinner!" Burt called from the kitchen.

"Race ya!" Mr. Perry smirked and ran to the door.

Kurt quickly yet carefully sat Cyan down and raced downstairs. Mr. Perry had already got a head start but Kurt soon caught up. The wedged themselves down the hallway and almost pushed each other down the stairs. Kurt managed to get off the steps first and bolted to the dinner table where Burt was setting the table. Kurt garbed a seat and sat down, smiling when Mr. Perry come after him, slightly puffed.

"I win!" Kurt declared smugly.

"I'm 30 and you're 15, I'm allowed to be a bit slow."

"More like a wot swow." Kurt mumbled.

Mr. Perry just stuck out his tongue.

"What were you too doing?" Burt asked, looking between the two.

"Wacing!" Kurt exclaimed. "And I won!"

"I swear you're a complete man-child." Burt said to Mr. Perry.

Mr. Perry just stuck his tongue out at him.

Burt sighed and grabbed the plates.

"Ooh, what are we having?" Mr. Perry wondered.

"Mac and cheese." Burt replied.

"Yes!" Both Kurt and Mr. Perry cheered.

Burt just sighed and muttered something, probably about Mr. Perry's childishness.

Dinner went pleasant until Burt asked a simple question,

"So, what were you guys talking about up there?"

Mr. Perry stopped in mid-chew and Kurt choked on his mouth full. Burt rubbed Kurt's back as he coughed and Mr. Perry looked over at Kurt with concern.

"You okay, honey?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt nodded and went to grab a glass of water.

"So, uhh, what were you doing up there?" Burt said again.

"We... uhh... we... we're just talking about my stupid crushes throughout my life! Ha! That's what we were doing. Yep." Mr. Perry answered, nodding his head.

Burt looked at him weirdly. "Oh-Kay. Well, who were they?"

Mr. Perry froze.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just... curious." Burt quickly added.

"No, no, no, it's fine. Anyway..." Mr. Perry broke into the same story that he told Kurt.

At the end of the story, Burt looked at Mr. Perry with a weird expression on his face.

"You're gay." He was bluntly.

"Why is that the thing people take from my story?" Mr. Perry questioned, completely ignoring Burt's question.

"But you are gay?" Burt repeats.

"I'm bi."

An awkward silence settles in the room. Kurt slowly started shaking from his spot in the kitchen, hoping that Burt's reaction is a good one.

"That isn't a problem, is it Burt?" Mr. Perry asks, silently hoping the same thing as Kurt.

"No! no, no, I – uhh I-I just..." Burt sighed deeply. "I just never could have guessed that you would be... bi." Burt finished.

"Nobody really does." Mr. Perry said quietly, looking over at Kurt then back at Burt.

"Hey, I don't really care that you're bi, you have been from the first time we met and your still you. I love you like a brother and I always will. This changes nothing."

"Thank you, Burt. This means so much to me." Mr. Perry peered back over to Kurt who was crying silently.

"I think I best be off." He announced and got up, hugging Burt and Kurt on his way out.

Burt and Kurt cleared the table in silence. Burt watched Kurt, he looked at his face and noticed the tear tracks.

"Hey," He wiped Kurt's face free of tears. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Kurt quickly dismissed. "I'm gonna go to sweep. Night Daddy." He kissed Burt's cheek and practically ran upstairs.

Burt counted to three then headed up to Kurt's room. He walked right in and saw Kurt half-way changed in just his skinny jeans.

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed and covered himself up.

"Sorry!" Burt walked out and closed the door, leaving his hand on the handle.

A few moments later Kurt was fully dressed and allowed Burt to come in again.

"Sorry about that, kiddo."

"It's fine, Daddy."

"I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm okay."

"Good." Burt turned and went to walk out but Kurt's soft voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

Burt turned around and looked at his son. "Yeah?"

"I-I just wanted to say..." Kurt's eyes started to water and get red and puffy. "T-That I-I'm... gay."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I've known since you were three, all you wanted for your birthday were a pair of sensible heels."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I can't say I'm completely in love with the whole idea, but if it's who you are, nothing I can do about it. Like I said with Marcus, I love you just the same." Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked into his eyes as he spoke.

Kurt broke and fell into his father's arms and sobbed. Burt just held his crying son, whispering comforting things in his ear and rubbing his back softly.

A few minutes later they finally parted.

"You okay, baby?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." He hugged Kurt once more and went out the door but stopping on his way out. "You sure, right?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm sure."

"Just checkin'. Night."

"Night Daddy," Burt nodded and left the room.

Kurt squeaked and flopped down on the bed, just missing Cyan, and smiled into his pillow.

"Oh Cyan, everything worked out just perfectwy. I'm so wucky." He whispered to the kitten.

Cyan just blinked up at him.

Kurt chuckled and tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes.

_12 years earlier._

_Burt had just picked up Kurt from per-school and started driving back home._

_"So, baby boy, what do you want for your birthday?" Burt asked his three year old son._

_Kurt's birthday was coming round the corner and Burt and Elizabeth had planned everything out to the last detail. Well, Elizabeth planned everything, Burt just pretended to help._

_"Centh'able heels!" Little Kurt screamed from the back seat._

_Burt turned the wheel left before quickly changing it back, earning him two flip offs and beeped horns._

_"What?" He asked Kurt stupidly._

_"Centh'able heels, like Mommy!" Kurt smiled widely._

_"A-a-are you sure you want that, I mean what about a cool truck or something like that, aye?" Burt suggested._

_"No! I want centh'able heels!" Kurt demanded._

_Burt stuttered out a response and accidentally said yes._

_"Yay!" Kurt bounced around in his car seat and hummed happily._

_"Oh damn it." Burt whispered._

_The rest of the ride went rather well, Kurt squeaking every now and then and Burt swearing to himself, but other than that, perfectly fine._

_Later that day, Kurt announced what he wanted for his birthday to his mother._

_"Daddy said I could get centh'able heels for my birfday!" _

_"Sensible," Elizabeth corrected._

_"Senth'able." Kurt tried and cried out in frustration when he couldn't get it right._

_"Baby, why don't you and Daddy get you tucked into bed while I clean up, okay?" _

_"Okay!" Kurt chirped and ran towards his bedroom._

_"Liz –" _

_"- Not now Burt."_

_Burt sighed and followed Kurt. He's never once won an argument against his wife and he didn't think he ever would._

_When Kurt got all tucked in Burt headed back to the living room where Elizabeth was sitting there looking more tired than anything._

_"Liz I know I shouldn't of said yes, it's completely wrong for a boy to wear girls clothes, I'll tell him in the morning that –" _

_"- No! Burt, I cannot believe you just said that!" Elizabeth interrupted loudly._

_"What, what did I say?" Burt said defensively._

_"It's not wrong for a boy to wear girl clothes or vice versa! You of all people should know that, I've been wearing guy's clothes for as long as I can remember. Look at me now!" She was right_

_She was dressed in a blue unisex sports shirt and men's black shorts._

_Burt looked his wife up and down. "That's different."_

_"How?" She screeched._

_While Burt and Elizabeth argued, Kurt wandered over to the hallway that was connected to the living room and hid behind a wall, holding his blue stuffed penguin tightly in his left hand. He was able to see and hear his parents but they couldn't see him. He cowered in fear as his mother's and father's voices rose._

_"- So what if he does happen to be gay, huh? What will you do then, stop loving him?" Elizabeth's voice carried out._

_"I-I-I don't know... I could never stop loving him, he's my son, our baby. The only one were gonna have... I could never..." Burt trailed off._

_After Kurt was born something had happened to Elizabeth and she had to have surgery. End result, she can never have any more children. When they got the news the decided they would put all of their love into Kurt and care for him, not matter what the cost._

_"Then you're going to have to grow up and accept Kurt for who he is, whatever he turns out to be. Gay, straight, bi whatever, all we need to is love Kurt 'cause if he is gay, he's going to get so much hate from the world especially in Lima and we can't give up on him, okay?" _

_"... okay." They hugged and kissed._

_"Eww." Kurt cringed, screwing up his nose and tightly closing his eyes._

_The adult's turned to see Kurt standing there in his baggy purple pj's and scrunching his face up at them. Burt laughed and went to pick Kurt up. _

_"What are you doing up, Munchkin?" He rubbed his nose against Kurt's._

_Kurt shrieked and giggled as he answered. " I heard woud noises and was scared." _

_Burt looked guiltily at Elizabeth who smiled warmly and kissed his temple then Kurt's._

_"Let's get you to bed." Burt carried Kurt over to his bed and settled him in, Elizabeth following closely behind._

_The following day, Burt took Kurt to the mall and got him a pair of pink, sparkly sensible heels. _

* * *

Hopefully this chapter has cleared up any queries about Mr. Perry's sexuality.

PS - The story he told was actually true, it's exactly what I did last year... Go on, laugh at my foolishness. =)


	6. Chapter 6 - Not With Haste

Chapter 6 – Not With Haste

Blaine woke up naked on the cold, hard floor. He grunted and looked around. Clothes were scattered all over the place and another body sleeping a couple feet away from him. Blaine shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Fucking hangovers." He muttered and stood up.

Blaine quickly yet quietly gathered up his clothes and snuck out. He got dressed and looked for the front door. On his way, he looked passed a mirror. Massive bed-head, hickeys all over his collarbone and neck and part of a condom wrapper tucked in his messy hair.

"The fuck happened last night?" He asked himself as he continued walking.

He soon found the front door and walked out. He spotted his bike in the driveway, next to a white van.

"Blaine?" A voice called out from inside.

Blaine looked back and ran towards his bike, started it and quickly drove off, just as the person walked out the front door.

"Fuck you!" They screamed as Blaine rounded the corner.

Blaine smirked and rode even faster, breaking the speed limit. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his glasses. The wind blew threw his hair and the sun beamed down on him.

This was the best feeling for Blaine. Being able to forget about the world and feel nature all around him. He was never sentimental by any means but certain things always manage to get into Blaine's heart, like music, his bike, grass fields... Kurt.

Blaine's chest hurt every time he thought about Kurt, both good and bad. When he thinks of Kurt's adorable outfits or his laugh or his voice, or when he was making out with that teacher.

_'That fucking asshole. With his fucking smirk, his stupid ideas, his fucking voice – he can't even fucking sing. Fuck him.'_ Blaine thought, gritting his teeth and tightening the grip the handle bars.

Blaine rolled his neck and rode even faster. He's already missed half of the school day and decided to go, just to flirt around with that Santana chick. He's noticed how Kurt got when he flirted around with her, so maybe this could work in his favor. He'd get a hot girl and get revenge on Kurt. Brilliant.

Blaine laughed as he pulled up in the school parking lot. He turned the engine off and climbed off when he heard it.

"No, wait –! "

"In ya go!"

Blaine heard, what sounded like rubbish crunching. He moved towards the noise and saw a group of jocks laugh and high-fiving each other as they walked away from the dumpster. Blaine walked closer to the dumpster and peered inside.

Kurt was lying in there, dressed in a teal long-sleeved shirt pulled up to the elbows and red skinny jeans along with a purple bow tie and yellow suspenders. He curled to the side and looking away from Blaine. His shoulders were shaking and he started whimpering. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Blaine. He blushed and quickly looked away. Blaine however was giving him a hard look.

The pair stared at each other for a moment when they heard someone call out.

"Blaine!"

Blaine whipped his head over to the left where Santana had shouted to him and was now currently jogging over to him, her skirt revealing a lot of her thigh

"What are you doing over there?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt and then smirked. He backed up and looked Kurt in the eye, he saw the slim amount of hope in his eyes as he quickly slammed the lid down, hard, and placed an old but heavy crate that was next to the bin on top. He banged a tune on the lid and walked over to Santana.

"Hey, babe." Blaine purred and wrapped his arms around Santana and started to suck on her neck.

"So, I was thinking..." Blaine hummed and continued sucking. "Maybe tonight we can rent a movie, and not watch it."

Blaine raised his head and whispered, "I think that's a great idea."

The pair giggled and kissed their way to the front doors, disappearing out of sight.

Kurt however, was still stuck inside of the dumpster and was now starting to panic.

"Help!" He pounded his fists on the lid and cried out more.

He couldn't breathe, he was stuck. He could feel the walls close in around him and cried even louder.

"Help!" He screamed and began kicking at the lid.

He managed to raise it, but only slightly before it came crashing back down. He thrashed and screamed wildly. He moved his hands around until he touched a furry, moving object.

"Ahh!" A rat squealed and ran around, dodging Kurt's limbs and burrowing into the trash below.

After what seemed like an hour, someone finally opened the lid.

"Holy fuck, Kurt! How long have you been here for?!" Strong, comforting hands gripped Kurt's forearms and yanked him out and onto the floor.

Kurt's eyes were tightly closed the entire time. He could feel hands brushing over his face and body, rubbing off all the rubbish on his outfit.

"Kurt? Kurt, please answer me."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" Hands grabbed Kurt's face softly.

Kurt eyes came into focus and all he could see were a pair of blurry green eyes.

"Kurt!" The voice rose and Kurt flinched slightly.

"Sorry." Kurt felt a hand comb through his hair in a comforting manner.

"Hi." Kurt finally whispered.

"Oh thank god!" Kurt soon found himself pulled into a tight hug.

When they parted, Kurt heard the other person move away. He listened and heard rustling of rubbish then felt something being placed on his face.

"There we go."

Kurt blinked and saw everything much more clearly.

Kurt looked over and saw Mr. Perry standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Mr. Pewrry." Kurt sighed.

"Who else?" Mr. Perry smirked and picked a banana peel out of Kurt's hair.

Kurt opened his mouth but got interrupted by his stomach growling.

Mr. Perry looked and laughed while Kurt blushed and coughed.

"Let's go to lunch, yeah?" Mr. Perry suggested.

Kurt smiled then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The jocks took my money." Kurt mumbled.

"C'mon." Mr. Perry grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to his car.

"Where are we gowing?" Mr. Perry ignored him and opened the passenger side car and ran round the other side. Kurt still as the older man got in the car and buckled himself in.

"Well come on." Mr. Perry urged.

Kurt swallowed and joined the teacher inside the car. He quickly closed the door and buckled himself up before turning the teacher.

Mr. Perry turned the car on and started driving.

"Where are we gowing?" Kurt asked once more.

"A little place just outside Lima. It has the best coffee ever. Yum." Mr. Perry licked his lips and turned the stereo on.

_"– Hey have you heard of the 'I Like Trains' kid? He's pretty cool but there might be something wrong with him, I don't know if he's cursed or it's something with his brain but the only thing he ever says is – "I Like Trains' – I like trains –!"_

"What is that?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Best you not know."

Kurt looked at his with his mouth so wide it was almost at his chest.

_'What does that mean? It is something dirty? Ohh...'_ Kurt's mind drifted off as he started thinking what that song was about.

"Anyway..." Mr. Perry changed the song.

_"Yeah, yeah. When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control –"_

Mr. Perry quickly turned the stereo off and sighed.

"That's not mine."

"Whose is it then?"

"My stupid twin brother, Simon." Mr. Perry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh-Kay." Kurt said slowly.

"My music consists strictly of Mumford & Sons with a hint of P!nk, Stevie Wonder, Patrick Watson, Phillip Phillips, Snow Patrol and Green Day along with a few more exceptions but mainly Mumford & Sons."

"Interwesting." Kurt said to himself.

Mr. Perry fiddled around and finally managed to play a song he approved of.

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love, It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it babe_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you,  
I really hate you, so much,  
I think it must be_

_True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
I think it must be love_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you."_

The music drifted off just as Mr. Perry parked the car.

"See that, that's skill right there. Perfect-o timing." Mr. Perry said in a fake Spanish accent.

Kurt giggled into his hand and opened the car door.

The pair quietly walked into the building ahead of them.

"Ahh, ye old' Lima Bean. Been a long time since I've come down here."

Mr. Perry took Kurt's arm and dragged him into the café.

A warm breeze hit them as they opened the doors. A strong smell of coffee struck them along with the constant chatters of those around them.

"Come on." They got in line and Kurt looked up at the sign above the counter.

"Whatdya want?" Mr. Perry asked, getting his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Umm, I don't drink coffee." Kurt admitted.

"I didn't think so. There are other things."

"Can I have some though?" Kurt pleaded.

"How 'bout this, I get my drink and get an empty cup, pour some of my coffee into it and see if you like it?"

"Yay." Kurt smiled.

A few moments later Mr. Perry and Kurt were sitting at a table next to the window and we're currently talking about Mr. Perry's home life.

"I have seven siblings." Kurt spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just sipped on to the table.

"Exactly."

"How does that – what – I-I don't even know."

Mr. Perry chuckled. "Yep. There's the eldest, Charlie, she's 38 and married with two kids. The husbands name is Charles and their kids are called Clive and Clarissa."

"That's a lot of 'C's." Kurt commented.

"I know, anyway then there's Alex, she's 37 and engaged to a man call Josh. She's probably the smartest of us all, straight A student and recently got her PhD in microbiology."

"Oh."

"Then there's Edwin, he's also 37 , just a few days behind Alex. He's living in France and speaks 13 languages. French, German, Spanish, Korean, Swedish, Italian, Indian, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, African, Latin and most recently, Maori. And I know half of them."

"Wow. I didn't even – I mean..."

"Yeah, he works where ever he can, he travels the world and takes any job he can get. I don't think he's with anyone though. Carrying on –"

"Wait, what wanguages do you know?"

"German, Latin, Spanish, Maori, Swedish, Italian and a bit of Russian."

"So diverse."

"Thank you. Carrying on, then there's Dwayne whose 36 and he's married to a lovely woman named Jane. They're both pastry chiefs and brilliant at it. We all go over there because a) they love company and b) we all love their food. Soon after they were married, they found out they couldn't have kids and living with Dwayne for years, I knew how much he wanted children. He and Jane were so heart broken, it was so sad. They decided that instead of having a family, they would just help with as many charities as possible. Whether it's donating their time or money – they just love working and helping children anyway they can."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah. Speaking of children, we've come to Sam. Sam is 35 and she's a housewife to a very successful man, Jayden, and they half four kids, Jerry, Jennifer, Jackson and James."

"Weally?"

"Yeah we're kind of an alliteration family in one way or another."

"That's unbewievable."

"But believable, anyway where was I? Oh yeah, Andie! Andie is 32 and lives in England. Her and her partner, Adrian, have triplets, Aaron, Abby and AJ."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was, but no. But they're lovely – all of them. Then there's Simon, he's two minutes older than me and always makes sure I remember that. Me and him are the musicians of the family. He plays the accordion, key board, drums, double bass, trumpet and the saxophone while I play the acoustic guitar, banjo, drums, mandolin and I can sing. Basically, I'm the baby of the family."

Kurt snickered behind his hand.

"Stop laughing." Mr. Perry whined.

"Sowwy."

"Sure you are."

"No, no, pwease continue." Kurt begged.

"Fine, there isn't much left, just the parents, Dalton and Camryn."

"So all the girls in the famiwy have boy names?"

"Pretty much." Mr. Perry said, sipping his coffee.

Kurt sat there, letting everything settle in.

_'Eight children? Seven siblings? I wonder what it would be like if I had a brother or sister.'_Kurt thought.

"I'm gonna go to the rest room, then we need to head back, Kay?" Kurt nodded and watched Mr. Perry walk away.

"Hey." A voice came from behind Kurt, pulling him from his thoughts.

Kurt twisted around.

A tall white man stood there. He looked around 26-27 years old with sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was smiling at Kurt and looking him up and down, licking his lips.

"Hey." The man said again.

"H-Hello." Kurt answer politely.

"What's your name, angel?" The man sat down in Mr. Perry's seat and landed over to Kurt, resting his head on his hands.

"K-Kurt."

"Hmmm..." The man licked his lips again and leaned over more. "Hello Kurt, I'm Daniel."

"Hello Daniel." Kurt said quietly.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Pwease go away." Kurt asked.

"Now come on, we've just met. Let's not get off on the wrong foot."

"Weave me awone." Kurt demanded.

Something flashed in Daniel's eyes and he grabbed Kurt's wrist that was sitting on the table, and tugged tightly.

Kurt whimpered and tried to move away.

"C'mon sugar, let's get outta here."

"He said no." Kurt and Daniel whipped their heads round and saw Blaine standing there with his arms crossed and a stony expression on his face.

Daniel laughed and gripped Kurt even tighter.

"This is too good. So are you like, his boyfriend or something? I could probably place you in my pocket or between my legs, I don't mind."

Blaine gritted his teeth and tensed.

"We could make it a jolly good time. The three of us –" Daniel got interrupted by Blaine's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Ever think about him like that again, I'll rip your balls off, got that?" Blaine growled and punched Daniel once more before he ran away.

Kurt sat there, shivering and clutching his hand. A bright pink mark lay where Daniel had gripped him. Kurt whimpered and carefully stroked his tender skin.

"T-Thank you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Yeah, whatever, don't expect it to happen again." Blaine muttered and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kurt's line of vision.

Just as Blaine walked off, Mr. Perry came back.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kurt quickly nodded and they headed back to school.

There was music playing but Kurt couldn't concentrate, his mind as still confused from the events earlier.

A while ago, Blaine had trapped Kurt into a dumpster with a rat and now, he had saved him from a creep. And even further back, Blaine was flirting with Kurt and helping him and cleaning him up and being a decent human but now it was like switch. If it's on, he's a good person, off, he's an asshole.

The rest of the ride went by in a blur.

* * *

"What the fuck was I thinking." Blaine scolded himself as he exited the building.

He shouldn't of done that, he wasn't supposed to help him, he wasn't supposed to feel happy when Kurt thanked him, he wasn't supposed to safe the helpless, innocent, beautiful boy.

No, no, no, no – NO!

But that's exactly what he'd done.

While his head followed his earlier request, his heart betrayed him. There was something about that nerdy little song bird that dragged Blaine in. Kurt's made a bigger impact in Blaine's life than when he lost his virginity – not that it was very special. An older man, in the backseat of a car, wham bam, and that was that.

Blaine sped down the highway and arrived back in the school parking lot, two minutes before the bell. He got off his bike and walked inside, hoping to find Santana or any Cheerio for that matter.

He turned the corner and found Santana and another blonde cheerleader next to her.

"Hey girls." Blaine called out.

The two girls smiled and Blaine crept towards them.

"Hey, your hair's like a cloud. Can I touch it? I've always wanted to touch a cloud but I can never seem to reach." The blonde pouted.

"I-I – uhh – what?" Blaine said.

"The people in my pillow tell me that I should get some clouds and put them in my pillow cases so they can sleep better."

"Britt, stop talking." Santana whispered. "Anyway, Blaine, this is Brittany. Brittany this is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine greeted.

Brittany just smiled and waved.

"We were just talking about the Glee assignment." Santana said.

"Wait, you actually like that shit?"

"We're just spies for Coach Sylvester. But I like it." Brittany piped up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lord Tubbington says that the Glee kids are evil and are out to steal all my popcorn but I just think they're a little confused and are nice. Lord Tubbington –"

" – Brittany, what did I say?" Santana asked, looking at the blonde.

"Sorry." Brittany looked down.

"Anyway, Blaine." Santana peered over to Blaine who was mouthing 'What the actual fuck!' to her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Free as a fucking bird babe." Blaine smirked.

"Good cause I –"

" – Wait, Tanny, I thought we were going to hang out and have sweet lady kisses tonight?" Brittany interrupted.

"Tanny?" Blaine teased.

"Shut it." Santana warned Blaine. "Britt, why don't we all hang out?"

"Will Blaine get lady kisses?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yeah Britt, yeah he will." Santana said, licking her lips and looking Blaine over, Blaine doing the same.

"See you in Glee, sexy." Brittany and Santana walked off and Blaine went the other way.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before entering the school's main building.

The final bell went and everyone went rushing out the doors, eager to get home and forget about school.

Kurt managed to squeeze himself through everyone and make his way to the choir room. He was the first one so he slowly sat down in the seat at the back row.

A few second went by and soon the room was slowly beginning to fill until the last person entered.

"Hello class! Now! Has anyone done the assignment?" Mr. Perry asked as he walked through the door, hushing everyone.

Silence.

"No? That cool, I didn't expect you to. I wouldn't of done it."

Everyone relaxed slightly and smiled a bit.

"Now, let's start on it." Mr. Perry went over to the board and wrote 'COURAGE' in big writing the drew a bubble around it.

"Any quotes that you've heard of or read of that you'd like to share?"

No hands were raised apart from Rachel's.

"Yes Rachel?"

"'Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss it you will land among the stars.'" Rachel said.

Mr. Perry froze and gave her a weird look. "I've always thought that quote was kind of scary. I mean, I wouldn't want to land on a star, I'd get blown up into oblivion, but anyway."

Everyone snickered.

"Anyone else?"

No hands were raised.

"Fine I'll go. 'Never regret anything because at one time, it was exactly what you wanted.' Umm, oh! Here's a great one from Dr. Seuss 'We are all a little weird and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutual weirdness and call it love.' Now those aren't courage quotes but they are still good quotes to remember or even live by."

Soon, a few hands were raised.

"Mercedes?"

"'Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen.'"

"Ahh, Winston Churchill. Hey! Do you guys know why Hitler didn't win the war? Scissors beats paper." Mr. Perry said.

"What?" Finn said.

"Get it. Winston Churchill's sign is this," Mr. Perry held up the peace sign. "And Hitler's sign is this," Mr. Perry straightened his left arm and hand out so it was pointing completely straight. "Get it?"

Slowly, the students understood the joke and started laughing.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. The only reason he was here was because of Santana's and Brittany's night out together.

"There we go. Who else?"

Kurt raise his hand.

"Kurt?"

"'Courage is the one thing no one can take from you.'"

Mr. Perry smiled widely. "I can't believe you remembered."

Kurt shrugged and smiled back.

The rest of the lesson went by surprisingly quickly for Blaine. He managed to laugh a few times and talk for a bit but the real kicker was the fact that he managed to strike up a conversation with Kurt.

That was by far, the highlight of Blaine's day.

But you know what they say – good things must always come to an end.

* * *

Songs :

I Like Trains - Tom Ska (Radio)

Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Radio)

True Love - P!nk (Radio)


	7. Chapter 7 - Broken Crown

Thanks for all the reviews! It's so cool to think that people actually want me to write this story! =D

Read, rate and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Broken Crown  
"Alright settle down – Hey! Who threw that?" Mr. Perry asked the Glee kids, taking his glasses off before placing them back on his face.  
No one answered but Kurt and Blaine snickered behind their hands.  
It had been a few weeks since they first really talked and their relationship had gotten stronger and stronger each passing day.  
Kurt had found out that Blaine's middle name is Devon, his favorite colour is blue, he has an older brother – Cooper, his parents were divorced, his favorite band was Green Day, his favorite actor/actress is Johnny Depp, he loved the smell of mint and coffee, he broke his arm falling out of a tree when he was five years old and he absolutely loved watching 'Alice In Wonderland' while eating peanut butter mixed with ice cream.  
Blaine found out that Kurt's middle name was Evan but changed to Elizabeth when he turned eight, his favorite colour was purple, his favorite actor/actress is either Alan Rickman or Julie Andrews, he's an only child living with his dad since his mother died in a car crash when he just turned eight – the only reason Kurt had changed his middle name. Blaine also found out that Kurt was obsessed with Broadway, 'Big Bang Theory' and 'Miranda'. He also craved gummy bears and bubble baths whenever he's sick.  
"You're so cute."  
Kurt stopped laughing and looked at Blaine with wide eyes.  
Blaine just smiled and winked as Mr. Perry continued talking.  
"You know what, forget it. Anyway, remember our very first lesson? The one about courage?"  
A few people nodded.  
"Good well, since Sectionals are coming up I'd like to re-visit that little memory and do another assignment on it. What I want you to do is find your saddest memory or something that has hurt you and share that anyway possible. Sing, write a poem, dance or just straight up talk about it. You can do it in pairs or in a group but I'd like to hear from everyone if possible."  
"Are you going to do it?" Mercedes asked.  
"Of course I will. I'd never let you guys do something like this and not join in. I'd like to think that we're close enough as a group to not be afraid to talk and share things with one another – be there when someone needs it and not judge each other for whatever we say." Mr. Perry said with a small smile.  
Mercedes smiled and turned to face Sam and started chatting along with everyone else.  
"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not finished." Everyone hushed. " Thank you. Now, if anyone feels like they would be uncomfortable sharing or speaking in front of everyone I will not force up you to do this. This is just a little bonding exercise so we can be a better team when Sectionals comes about." Mr. Perry reassured. "You can talk now."  
Everyone instantly started chatting.  
"So what are you going to do it on, babe?" Blaine asked.  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the pet names Blaine had started calling him, just like the ones he used when they first met.  
"Pwobabwy on my mother's..." Kurt trailed off softly, tears forming in his eyes.  
Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You don't have to do it, remember."  
"I-I want to, it's just... hard."  
Blaine hummed and rubbed Kurt's wrist with his thumb. "I'm just gonna do my parents' divorce. Easy, simple, done and dusted."  
Kurt looked over at Blaine with a small smile.  
"So, what did you think of last night's episode of 'Miranda'?" Blaine asked, changing the topic.  
Kurt smiled even more, grateful of the subject change and launched himself into the conversation.  
The bell went shortly after and the class rushed out of the room. Kurt and Blaine were still talking as they walked out of the room and towards the school parking lot.  
"Need a ride home?"  
Kurt thought about it, his dad was working late and he still hadn't got his drivers licence yet so he couldn't take himself home.  
"Sure, why not." Kurt replied, obviously not knowing that Blaine drove a motorcycle.  
Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand. "Then let's go beautiful."  
The pair made their way over to Blaine's vehicle.  
"Wait, where the car? There's onwy a motorbike." Kurt asked.  
"I thought you were smart, baby." Blaine chuckled.  
"What – No, no, no, no I can't!" Kurt protested, his eyes wide and frantic.  
"Aww c'mon babe, you can hold on to me as we go. I'll drive slower than usual if it makes you feel better." Blaine begged.  
Kurt hesitated.  
"C'mon gorgeous, live a little." Blaine mounted the bike and held out a helmet to Kurt.  
Kurt sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head.  
"Well get on, sweetheart."  
Kurt did so and grabbed Blaine's waist gently.  
"Hold on tight, babe!" Blaine called out as he turned the engine on and drove down out of the school grounds.  
Kurt screamed and gripped Blaine even closer, tucking his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine laughed as they sped down the street.  
10 minutes later, they were at Kurt's.  
Kurt rushed off the bike and collapsed onto the grass.  
"Oh sweet, sweet gwass, never weave me again." He murmured into the mud.  
"It's really ridiculous how adorable I find you." Blaine commented, getting off the bike and holding out a hand for Kurt.  
Kurt took it and was pulled up into Blaine's chest.  
"Oof." Kurt said as his nose knocked into Blaine.  
Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, looking deeply into his eyes.  
"You have such beautiful eyes." Blaine whispered.  
And they were. At the moment they were mainly grey with flecks of blue and green randomly floating around in his eye. The real beauty is the yellow-gold ring that was softly wrapped around Kurt's pupil, hugging around the black as if it were a long lost brother.  
"I think I've found my new favorite colour." Blaine murmured.  
Kurt blushed and looked away before peeking back up at Blaine from under his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip gently.  
"Thank you." Kurt replied.  
"No problem, beautiful." Blaine lifted his hand and grazed Kurt's left cheek and slowly leaned into Kurt's personal space.  
Kurt closed his eyes and waited.  
"Kurt!" A sharp voice called out from behind them.  
The teens whipped their heads around to see Burt Hummel standing there, his face red and filled with rage. His hands clenched tightly by his sides and his eyes set firmly on Blaine who was smirking and tugging Kurt closer.  
Kurt, however, was in a state of utter embarrassment and shock.  
"Kurt," Burt growled, pointing to Blaine. "Who is this and what were you about to –" Burt broke off and dropped to one knee, grunted as he did so.  
"Daddy?"  
Burt grunted again and fell chest first on the ground below.  
"Dad – Daddy!" Kurt screamed and ran towards his father.  
Blaine stood there, frozen. He didn't move until he heard Kurt's cries for help.  
"H-Help! Pwease! Somewon! Help!"  
Blaine jumped and grabbed his phone and dialed 911.  
Kurt sat there on the ground next to his father's unresponsive body and wept. His hands grabbed Burt's red flannel shirt and he smashed his face into Burt's neck, inhaling the scent of motor oil and after-shave.  
A few moments passed and an ambulance finally arrived. They quickly took Burt into the car, Kurt following closely behind, barley letting go of his dad.  
The next hours were a complete blur for Kurt. He sat by his father's bed side and let the tears roll once more. Beeps were coming from the machines around him were the only noises to be heard.  
Blaine had followed the ambulance but got caught for speeding.  
Kurt was all alone.  
His mother passes seven years ago and now here he is 15 years old and could quite possibly become an orphan in a matter of moments, days, weeks. It all depended if Burt woke up.  
Kurt slowly fell asleep.  
Darkness was all that he could see. Silence was all that he heard. Coldness was all that he felt.  
Then the rain came. And it poured. Right on top of him as he lied there, motionless. Thunder echoed throughout the land and lightning struck all around him but not at him.  
He could feel, listen and see but couldn't – wouldn't move. There was no point. He had nothing.  
He was alone.  
Completely alone.  
No one wanted him and no one was there for him.  
Darkness was all that he could see. Silence was all that he heard. Coldness was all that he felt.  
Something dripped on his forehead. Over and over.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
He blinked his eyes but still saw nothing.  
He heard his name being called.  
Louder.  
Louder.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
He blinked once more.  
A scent. A sound. A face.  
Motor oil. A soft male voice. All so familiar. All so comforting.  
He opened his eyes even wider.  
"Dad..." The rest of the word died out.  
The other man smiled and lifted something. Something shiny. Something big.  
A knife.  
A knife directed straight to his temple, digging in slowly.  
Deeper.  
Deeper.  
Deeper.  
Nothing left.  
Soundless.  
Numb.  
Motionless.  
Lifeless.  
Kurt opened his eyes and looked around.  
No one.  
Just like in the dream.  
Kurt felt tears fall down his face.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
"Kurt."  
Kurt whipped his head over to the doorway.  
A familiar voice. A familiar face.  
"Kurt, buddy. Hey I –" Kurt rushed and embraced the body.  
The warm, living body.  
"It's okay, it's okay."  
Kurt didn't understand to why they were saying that but it didn't matter. Kurt wasn't alone. He had someone there for them, even if it didn't seem like it.  
Mr. Perry stood there with an armful of Kurt, staring into space and saying... something.  
20 minutes passed and Kurt didn't let go of Mr. Perry, even for a second. The pair sat in silence and looked over at Burt lying in the hospital bed, monitors beeping. The only thing breaking the silence.  
"And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come  
And I look up, I look up,  
on my knees and out of luck,  
I look up.  
Night has always pushed up day  
You must know life to see decay  
But I won't rot, I won't rot  
Not this mind and not this heart,  
I won't rot.  
And I took you by the hand  
And we stood tall,  
And remembered our own land,  
What we lived for.  
And there will come a time,  
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,  
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see  
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart  
and flowers in your hair.  
And now I cling to what I knew  
I saw exactly what was true  
But oh no more.  
That's why I hold,  
That's why I hold with all I have.  
That's why I hold.  
And I will die alone  
and be left there.  
Well I guess I'll just go home,  
Oh God knows where.  
because death is just so full  
and man so small.  
Well I'm scared of what's behind  
and what's before.  
And there will come a time,  
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,  
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see  
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart  
and flowers in your hair.  
And there will come a time,  
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,  
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see  
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart  
and flowers in your hair."  
Mr. Perry's voice drifted off and tears rolled down both men's faces, but for different reasons.  
"Tha-Thank you." Kurt whispered.  
Mr. Perry just hummed and rubbed his eyes.  
The couple stayed there in silence once more till they were issued out of the room, despite their attempts to stay.  
"Please let us stay, we won't be disturbing anyone." Mr. Perry begged.  
"I'm sorry sir, we just can't let you do that." The nurse argued.  
"Why not?" Mr. Perry challenged.  
"We just can't, sir. I hope you understand – "  
" – This kid could lose his father! His only living parent! How is he supposed to be understandable?"  
The nurse sighed and stalked off.  
"Son of a bitch." Mr. Perry muttered as he dropped down into the chair beside Kurt.  
"A-At weast y-you twied." Kurt said. He tried to smile but it just wouldn't come.  
"Look at you. Trying to cheer me up. Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?"  
Kurt looked up and huffed out a breath.  
"Do you wanna go home?" Mr. Perry asked.  
"I-I ca-can't stay th-there. It's j-just to – "  
"No, no, no it's okay. You can – you can stay with me if you like." Mr. Perry offered.  
Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. "Weally?"  
"Yes, Kurt, really. I'd never let you go through something like this alone." Mr. Perry looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he spoke.  
That sentence alone made Kurt burst into tears again.  
"Hey, c'mere." Mr. Perry tugged Kurt into a soft embrace and kissed his hair.  
"Wanna go?"  
Kurt nodded softly into Mr. Perry's chest as the moved apart from one another.  
"Let's go." Mr. Perry held out his hand and Kurt gripped it tightly as they walked out of the hospital.  
They moved towards Mr. Perry's BMW and buckled themselves in as Mr. Perry drove out from the parking lot.  
"Should we stop by your house?"  
Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes and shook his head.  
"Okay." Mr. Perry changed direction and drove a different way.  
Unfamiliar trees and homes passed through Kurt's line of vision as they weave in and out of streets.  
"Here we are." Mr. Perry turned th car off and got out.  
Kurt looked around and saw a small white flat beside of him. He got out and followed the teacher to the door.  
Mr. Perry opened the door as a voice yelled out from inside.  
"Marc? That you?"  
"Yep!" Mr. Perry called back.  
Kurt looked inside. It appeared to be a living room. It was small but warm and cozy with light brown walls and soft looking dark carpet.  
"Make yourself at home. If it becomes too much, I'll tell my brother to leave. Kay?" Mr. Perry looked over at Kurt who shrugged.  
"Do you have a date? Wait no, forgot who I'm talking to." The same voice from before joked.  
Kurt looked up towards the man.  
He looked the exact same as Mr. Perry only without a beard and dressed differently.  
"Ha ha, so funny." Mr. Perry sarcastically replied.  
"Hello." The Mr. Perry-look-a-like greeted Kurt.  
"Hi." Kurt answered and looked down at his feet.  
"Kurt, this is my brother Simon, Si, this is Kurt." Mr. Perry introduced.  
"Hello Kurt." Simon held out his hand for Kurt to shake.  
Kurt took the hand and shook it gently. "Hello."  
Simon smiled and went back into the same room he came out of.  
"C'mon, follow me." Mr. Perry walked over to a room tucked away in the corner.  
The teacher opened the door to reveal a small bedroom. It was painted a soft lilac colour and the walls were covered with Mumford & Sons posters. There was a small green bed placed in the corner of the room and an acoustic guitar and a banjo placed on the opposite side of the room.  
"It's not much, but it's what I need and want. I'm happy."  
Kurt hummed.  
"This is where you can sleep, just until Burt wakes up."  
'Wakes up...' Kurt thinks. 'When he wakes up. Not if, there's no if.'  
"I'll let you get used to the room and stuff. Come out whoever you're ready." And with that, Mr. Perry left the room.  
Mr. Perry left his room and walked into the kitchen.  
"Finlay's coming over tonight for our music jam session thing, want me to cancel it?" Simon asked as Mr. Perry walked in.  
"Na, let him come over. Hopefully Kurt will come out and laugh at us."  
"What happened?"  
"His father had a heart-attack. He saw the whole thing." Mr. Perry replied bluntly and took his glasses off and rubbed his face.  
"Jesus. Poor kid. How are you feelin'?"  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Perry aid placing his glasses back on his face.  
"What happened when we were 12, I know you haven't completely forgotten about it." Simon said looking into his brothers eyes.  
Mr. Perry tensed and closed his eyes. "I told you not to bring it up again."  
A bark broke through the silence.  
"Hey Mumford." Simon bent down and picked up a young male Siberian Husky. His left eye was green and his right eye was blue. His pink tongue darted out and licked Simon's face as the pup's tail wagged furiously.  
"Hey boy." Mr. Perry said softly but he was still tensed.  
"Hey Marc," Mr. Perry looked up and saw Mumford being faced towards him, Simon moving his right paw up and down and pouting. "Pwease don't be mad at me? I'm sowwy."  
Mr. Perry chuckled. "Best not do that around Kurt, he'll think that you're mocking him."  
Simon put Mumford back on the ground and frowned.  
"He has a lisp." Mr. Perry clarified.  
"Ah."  
Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting on Mr. Perry's bed texting Blaine.  
(19:34) Blaine – Hey babe, you alright?  
(19:35) Blaine – Forget that, stupid question.  
(19:35) Blaine – How are you holding up, beautiful?  
(19:50) Kurt – I feel so empty... I really need to someone to hold me and tell me it's gonna be alright...=,(  
(19:52) Blaine – Well where are you, cause I'll hold you whenever and wherever babe. =)  
Kurt smiled at Blaine's latest text.  
(19:52) Kurt – Don't be mad but... I'm at Mr. Perry's...  
(19:53) Kurt – Please don't be mad.  
Kurt waited for Blaine's reply but it never came.  
(20:03) Kurt – I need you, please.  
(20:08) Blaine – Sorry baby, I just needed to do something. Don't worry. =)  
(20:08) Blaine – What's the address, I'll take you to my place and hold you for as long as you want me to. ;)  
Kurt breathed out a big breath. He got up and walked out to the teacher.  
"Hey Kurt, what's up?"  
"Umm, what's the addwess?" Kurt asked in a timid voice.  
"8E Wicker Vale Road, why?" Mr. Perry wondered.  
"N-No weason." Kurt dismissed and ran back into the room.  
(20:15) Kurt – 8E Wicker Vale Road.  
(20:16) Blaine – Be right there babe. =D  
Kurt smiled to himself and waited.  
20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kurt rushed out but was beaten by Simon.  
"I'll get it!" Simon announced and opened the door.  
"Hello?" Simon asked.  
"Hey Mr. Perry, is Kurt here?" Blaine asked looking past the man.  
"Ahh... Marcus! Door!" Simon walked away and Mr. Perry appeared.  
"Oh, hey Blaine."  
"Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked once more, not realizing that there were two different men.  
"Wight here Bwaine." Kurt moved past Mr. Perry and into Blaine's arms.  
Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his temple.  
"What do you –" Mr. Perry started.  
" – Right! You kids have fun! Be back before midnight or tomorrow, we don't care! Bye!" Simon interrupted and closed the door and looked back at his brother.  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too."  
Kurt and Blaine stood by the door and looked at each other before walking away.  
"I brought the car instead of the bike, I thought it would be better for you."  
"Thank you."  
The pair got inside Blaine's car and drove off. Blaine held on to Kurt's hand as he drove down the streets and towards his house.  
They were soon at a big fancy house with a well-trimmed garden out the front and a couple of cars parked outside.  
"Let's go." Blaine pulled Kurt into the house and upstairs into a room off to the left. It was big and painted maroon with a king sized bed in the middle and a TV on the opposite side of the room.  
"This is my dad's house. He's mega rich and just throws his moments around."  
"It's gorgeous." Kurt muttered.  
"Not as gorgeous as you." Blaine said.  
Kurt blushed and Blaine pulled him towards the bed.  
"Come here." Blaine held out his arms and Kurt instantly climbed into them and snuggled in close.  
Blaine chuckled and held Kurt tighter. Kurt finally let the tears fall after holding them in for so long, since he left Mr. Perry's car.  
Kurt breathed in the smell of cinnamon and coffee. Completely and utterly Blaine.  
Blaine breathed in the smell of vanilla and honey. Completely and utterly Kurt.  
They both sighed and fell into a deep sleep but dreaming of completely different things.

* * *

Songs :

After The Storm - Mumford & Sons (Mr. Perry)


End file.
